


Not a monster amongst my people (Loki arc)

by elasianpreistess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elasianpreistess/pseuds/elasianpreistess
Summary: when S.H.E.I.L.D. security is broken a long standing alliance with the Trinity school for Mythical beings is enacted to protect our heroes from an unseen threat. Amongst the heroes is the fugitive adopted brother of Thor, Loki Laufeyson ( Frost Giant, Committer of Patricide, and Would be Dictator of earth) working with his past foes to atone for his earthly crimes. During his time at Trinity however he comes to know the establishments' eternal guardian and founder, the high Priestess of the Elasian realm, Elasia Aquila herself. Follow their budding relationship as it forms, could this goddess possibly see the man within our trickster, monster god?





	1. the birth of operation Trinity S.H.E.I.L.D. (epilog)

S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters Washington DC December 1914

 

\--”Cages can't hold me forever, I will get out Jonathan Fury.”

 

A man in unrecognizable military type clothing stepped out of the shadows at the edge of the bare cement room they were holding me in. I flattened my body low to the ground and spread my black wings defensively in response. My eyes glowed gold as I bared my fangs. 

 

\--”We saw what you did at syltec industries subject J422, and we have taken every precaution to keep a monster of your caliber in captivity this time.”

 

I tried my best to stand in my tiny cage, my eyes faded to their usual emerald hue as I tried to look as human as possible.

 

\--”My name is Elasia Aquila, high priestess of the magical realm. I run a facility where my people can live free from human oppression, I am a healer, a teacher, and a mother to my people. You on the other hand capture so called “monsters” locking intelligent beings with emotions and families in cages. you use their DNA to turn humans into your super soldier war machines. Now tell me Jonathan who here is the monster and who is the man? Because looking at your soul gives me the opposite impression than if you were to look at our physical attributes.”

 

Rage burned in his eyes as his palms struck my cage, threatening to roll it.

 

\--”You are the monster here J422, a hungry beast who is driven by nothing but bloodlust. I saw what you did to the scientists at syltec, every one of their throats were torn out and the facility was set ablaze. We are lucky we caught you before you could manage to escape.”

 

He turned to leave with a laugh.

 

\--”Your attributes and killer instinct will save a lot of American lives.”

 

\--”Five years.”

 

The sound of my voice caused him to pause and turn.

 

\--”Five years they kept me in a cage no larger than a dog kennel, I never saw the sun or the moon, never felt the wind in my feathers or the clover between my toes. Five years they starved me and pumped me full of chemicals and drugs until my throat bled and my stomach turned up what little it had inside. I was forced to kill my own people in the arena as well as their hideous unnatural disasters. Human children twisted so badly that they couldn't even function, their own bodies killing them as they lived in the same hellish environment as myself. Five years they cut me apart without anesthetic just to watch me fuse myself back together over and over again. Five years living in Tartarus and they still could not extinguish my flame, my will to escape. You say you saw what I did to them? It was a mercy compared to what they did to me… Now Fury, are you willing to outdo them? To break the creature who watched your species crawl from the dust? Because if you try and you fail…”

 

I flung myself against the cage bars, fangs bared and eyes burning.

 

\--”It will be my fangs that will return you to the dust from which you came.”

 

… 

 

January 18th 1915

 

A month, that is how long they have kept me here, and admittedly they have treated me better than at syltec. I was released into the cement room after three days and even though they have not fed me adequately enough to fuel my heightened metabolism I have received three human rations per day of meat and bread. They allow me to bathe and the only tests they run are minor blood, hair, and skin cell samplings every day. I even have a tiny window and for about an hour every night I can see my beloved moon. But the isolation, the fact that I'm kept like a zoo exhibit is driving me crazy. At least in syltec I had the souls of my fellow prisoners and the scientists to keep me occupied, here everything is automated. I haven't felt another soul since Fury came to my cage a month ago. 

 

Every day I search the room for a weakness, but even the cement walls are lead lined so not even a thought can escape my prison.

 

\--”HONK, Why are you still picking at those motherfuckin walls sis. It's not like you're going to find anything. Just come on over here and chill with a brother over a slime pie and a motherfuckin wicked elixir.”

 

My mind had started playing with my eyes, today it was Gamzee, yesterday it was Francis, before that Antonio, then Kurloz, then Gilbert, then Charles. Each day another one of my brothers came to visit me as a vivid hallucination, I wondered what my mind would do when it ran out of people… would I go mad?

 

No I couldn't let Fury win, I would find a way to escape, the chinc in the armor of this place...

 

And then his last breath would be my first breath of freedom. 

 

…

 

July 1915 Alfie's birthday.

 

I miss my boys, today Alfred would be turning 139, Mathew would have turned 138 a few days ago. They must be strapping young teenagers by now, soon they'll pass me in physical age as their older brothers did. 

 

I longed to look in a mirror, I knew I had only been here for seven months, the marks on the wall told me that much. But on top of the five years since I had seen home it felt like an eternity. Was my face even 19 anymore? it hadn't changed since 1416 but even before that age had not done much to my eternal features. 

 

I wondered how my youngest boys were doing, had Alfred continued his training while I was gone, had Matthew finally tamed his beast? My mind wandered amongst all of my children, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Ivan, Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred. I had adopted and raised each one as if they were my own throughout the centuries. I longed to be back with them again.

 

The sound of the door opening caught my attention as I readied myself to spring when the moment was right.

 

A small hand wrapped itself around the door, struggling to fight it open. Around the corner two large brown eyes peered inquisitively at me from under a mop of kinky curly black hair. A human child no older than 6 came walking into my cage, the heavy steel doors closing behind him with a finalizing click. 

 

\--”Hello little one, don't you know better than to go strolling into the domain of a monster?”

 

He simply tottered closer, grabbing my ebony feathers in his chubby little hands.

 

\--”No monster, pretty birdy lady.”

 

Laughing I sat down next to the child as he stroked my wings.

 

\--”what is your name little one?”

 

\--”Nic’lass Furry, I'm this many!”

 

He held up six little fingers in my face. This was Jonathan Fury's child… the offspring of my captor was in my lap, venerable. I could hear his tiny little heart beating like a snare drum.

 

But I couldn't do it, his small pure little soul shone like aventurine and from it I could have swore I heard the sound of a train whistle. Instead I picked him up off of my lap and set him on the floor before attempting to draw attention to the cage by yelling through the pipes that supplied food and water to my room. 

 

It did nothing, Nicholas was stuck, and likely no one knew he was here.

 

Moving back over toward the child I curled up on the rags I called a nest and attempted to drift off to sleep. Nicholas soon came over and joined me as we drifted off.

 

… 

 

Three days passed with my little friend, I kept care of him, giving him my bread rations as I kept the raw meat to myself. I bathed him first when the water came at bath time, and I made sure he had the softest rags at bedtime. Our days were spent with me telling stories of my years to him, sharing images of my memories. He brought a new spark to me, keeping my will alive as I cared for my tiny ward. 

 

He had taken to calling me Auntie Lasia, or birdy depending on his mood. 

 

But then things changed, as the door was flung open and the armed men stormed in pointing guns at me and little Nicholas. Scared one of them would fire I tucked Nick under my wings, protecting him beneath flesh and feathers. Heavy booted footsteps clicked along the floor as the armed men parted to let a figure in a long tan coat through.

 

\--”Daddy!!!”

 

Nicholas moved to run to his father but I stopped him with a shift of my wing, keeping my eyes glued to the barrels of the guns still trained on us.

 

\--”J422 Release my son or prepare for open fire.”

 

My brows furrowed,

\--”But I would still have Nicholas.”

 

\--”Auntie Lasia why do the big men have guns…”

 

I ran my fingers through his hair, my eyes locking with those of his father.

 

\--”Because your daddy thinks I'm dangerous and scary, he thinks I'm going to hurt you. Even though it was most likely his neglect to watch you that allowed you to wander in here in the first place.”

 

\--”J422…”

 

\--”I fully intend on giving you back your child Jonathan. I have done nothing but give him the best care I could. It is the involvement of the armed guard that concerns me, how do I not know that the second that Nicholas is with you that they will not open fire?”

 

\--”NO! DADDY NO HURT BIRDY!”

 

I felt familiar little arms wrap themselves around my leg.

 

\--”I will return the child on one condition, I get to walk out of here and go home to my own children.”

 

Johnathan eyed me suspiciously, his gaze flicking down to his son.

\--”What of your promise on my life…”

 

I carefully picked Nick up, tucking him into the crook of my left arm.

 

\--”I couldn't leave a son without his father, you have my solemn word as priestess of my people.”

 

I took two steps forward and seeing as I wasn't shot I continued to walk, past Fury and down the corridor towards the exit. Once I exited the building I turned to find only Johnathan standing behind me in the fading dusk. Placing Nicholas on the ground I placed a kiss over his left eye and in its place a small silver moon formed along the edge of his brow. 

\--”Goodbye little one, whoever of your lineage beareth this mark may be worthy of my people’s good faith. Now go back to your father and remember what I taught you about monsters.”

 

Letting go of the child I jumped with all my strength to land on top of the building, quickly scrambling out of sight and out of gunshot before taking off toward home. 

 

…

 

Chicago September 1940

 

I was wandering through the museum of science and industry, taking a break on a flight to the rocky mountain branch of Trinity rune schools, when I got the feeling I was being watched. Carefully checking my surroundings in the reflection in the glass cases around the room I spotted three men watching me from various points around the room. Sliding toward the next exhibit I nonchalantly made my way into the next room, tucking my wings tight against my back under my long leather jacket and making my way toward the women's restroom where I hoped to slip out a window. I wasn't so lucky as another one of the men was there ready to block my escape. 

 

Knowing that I couldn't have this showing up in the nightly news I had to figure out another means of escaping as quickly and quietly as possible. But as I turned to go I noticed every single exit blocked. 

 

My hand inched toward the blade on my hip but was stopped by a voice.

 

\--”There will be no need for that Ms.Lasia.”

 

Turning I saw a man in a long black coat, his face shadowed by a Capone style fedora. Spotting his soul I was met with the sight of aventurine and a familiar whistle before the soul changed to a deep burgundy streaked with the original color. The smell of chocolate cigars filled the air.

 

\--”You would figure after all these years you would start pronouncing the “E” Nicholas.”

 

Taking off the hat I could clearly see the silver crescent at the edge of his left brow, faded with time and age but still prominent.

 

\--”Would you rather J422 or I hear you are going by Jazz these days,”

 

\--”Birdy also works.”

 

\--”S.H.E.I.L.D. needs your help Elasia. we have finally discovered the genetic mixture to create the super soldier needed to defeat the Hydra officials running Nazi Germany.”

 

\--”And… do you need more samples for your little tests? Have you been continuing your father's torture show Nicholas?!”

 

\--”No, following Johnathan Fury's death the gene pool testing was passed to some of our best scientists who carried on the work on a theoretical level, but using the samples collected during the last war they have finally discovered the formula for the serum. What we need from you is merely a promise.”

 

\--”Go on…”

 

\--”once we utilize the serum on a willing candidate matching the traits needed to stabilize the effects of the serum their security will be perilous. What we need from you is a promise, if the security of the program is breached we wish to enact what we call operation Trinity Sheild, wherein you as the consenting party agree to take our soldier into your facility and keep him safe until further notice.”

 

\--”You're saying that this serum is made utilizing the genetic coding of Elasian creatures?”

 

He simply nodded,

 

\--”Yes even your own code is in there in part, speeding the regenerative process.”

 

\--”then consider your man one of my own.”

 

\--”A monster…”

 

I bristled at the word as it left his lips.

 

\--”remember Nicholas, it is not the body that makes the difference between monster and man.”


	2. Meeting my new wards

Current day

 

\--”Elasia, sœur?”

 

\--”Yes France?”

 

\--”the telephone, it's ringing.”

 

Looking up from the pot of stew I was cooking for family night I saw my eldest, Francis, holding the phone out to me. The phone never rings anymore, hell the only people who can even contact this number are…

 

\--”Agent J422………...Birdy.”

 

I heard the feint crackling of a voice over the land line, it couldn't be, he would have to be 109 years old.

 

\--”Elasia Aquila speaking.”

 

\--”How long does it take to answer a goddam phone over there.”

 

\--”It's nice to hear from you too Director Fury. It's been what 76 years?”

 

Francis was looking at me funny while he moved to take over the stew. 

\--”Zhe Avengers guy? How do you know…”

 

I put up my hand to silence him as I wandered over toward the windows to look over the school grounds.

 

\--”I don't have much time for Formalities Ms.Aquila, I've called to bring to mind an old favor. We need to enact operation Trinity Shield.”

 

Running my fingers over my temples in frustration I started wracking the brain on how this was going to work.

 

\--”How many?”

 

\--”Seven and their escorts.”

 

\--”No escorts on the school grounds. They can accompany the super soldiers to the drop off point, but after that I have my facilities’ security to keep in mind. Human presence is strictly prohibited on our grounds, save for a few exceptions.”

 

\--”One of my men require a special armed guard at all times, this soldier is classified as extremely dangerous I insist upon a full…”

 

\--”I promise you Nicholas that my people can handle anything you send our way. I expect your seven soldiers to be at the coordinates specified at 0900 hours tomorrow. If any of your other agents are present the operation will be dropped and the threat will be dispatched for the security of my facility. I will know if you try anything so be warned little one.”

 

…

 

The next morning I made sure to be at the drop point at sunrise. I nestled myself amongst the branches of a large oak tree between where they should come down the road and the sun to wait. 

 

After a few hours a series of armored vehicles made their way up the dirt road toward me. Six figures stepped out into the filtered morning sunlight. The first one out was a blonde man with chiseled features and an obvious military physique, right down to the too tight T-shirt. Next out stepped a redheaded woman with soft features, she was carrying at least three handguns and a dagger from what I could see. Her companion was a gentleman with light brown hair styled up and back to keep it off his face. On his back was a black bow and his sharp eyes immediately scanned the trees along the road as he stepped out of the car. He was followed by a shorter man with dark facial hair and harder set mischievous eyes, in his hand he held a dozen or so blueberries which he was slowly munching on.

 

Next came a man out of a story book, 6’4”, long flowing prince charming hair down to his shoulders, and the expression of an excited Labrador puppy. He carried a silver hammer on his hip, and was that a cape? A similarly dressed individual followed Labrador man, but where the first was sunlight this man was shadows. His hair was as black as my wings and his face was thin and elegant, reminiscent of a snake or a cat. The imagery was continued along his lithe form, dressed in green and gold robes that clung tight to his thin arms and chest.

 

The last car looked more like a military grade paddy wagon with thick steel walls and a lack of Windows. Each of the previous passengers watched the vehicle with varying degrees of nervousness as it turned around at the end of the road to let out its cargo.

 

The heavy doors opened to darkness and the tension seemed to melt from the air before the last man stepped out. He was a shorter man compared to the rest and of average build. His garb put off more of a scholarly vibe as he wore tan dress slacks and a violet button down shirt under a tweed jacket, brown eyes peered nervously from behind simple wire framed glasses. He looked more like a college professor than a super soldier. I could not understand why he would be classified as any more dangerous than his comrades.

 

Once they had all gotten settled and the convoy disappeared back down the forested road I figured it was time I introduce myself.

 

AVENGERS POV

 

We heard a heavy rustling in the treetops, Clint sheathed an arrow keeping it trained on the source of the sound as it moved from tree to tree before stopping right in front of us. In an eruption of brown leaves a large creature leapt from the branches, blocking out the sun as Hawkeye’s arrow flew true toward it's target. Before the shot could land the creature rolled hard left extending a pair of massive wings and hovering to the ground.

 

Standing there was a young woman, She was about 5’6” and athletically built yet curvy with large black wings and similarly colored hair. She moved with an animalistic grace as she approached, Clint's arrow clasped in her pale fingers.

 

\--”Steve Rogers?”

 

Captain America stepped forward blue eyes meeting green.

 

\--”yes ma'am?”

 

Handing him the arrow she turned to head into the woods, her voice taking on a commanding tone.

 

\--”My name is Jasmine Sherwood, I'm with operation Trinity Shield and you and your team have orders to follow me to your new housing facility without question. It'll be a 25 mile hike through the woods so at human speeds we should get there sometime tomorrow.”

 

\--”we have orders to obtain a confirmation phrase to identify our security detail ma’am and will not leave this spot unless we receive the code.”

 

Stopping she rustled her feathers restlessly.

\--”You would think the wings and the horns would be enough…”

 

\--”We aren't moving without the phrase ma’am”

 

\--”She who flies on the wings of ravens shall guide those lost in shadow into the light. Now follow me we have a lot of walking to do.”

 

Elasia's POV

 

They were keeping better time than I thought they would, chatting amongst themselves as we trekked through the bare forest. Pretty soon I was able to pick up their names. Natasha was the redhead, Clint had the bow, Bruce was the Professor, Tony was the one with the glow coming from his sternum under his ACDC shirt, Thor was Labrador man, and I already knew Mr.Army was Steve. The only name I couldn't get was that of the one who looked more like an elf than a human, the dark haired man who shadowed Thor. He was taking his time and enjoying the forest as he trailed behind the group.

 

\--”Follow the sun until you reach the river bridge, we'll set up camp near there.”

 

Jumping up onto the lower branches of a maple tree I waited for him to catch up before swinging down to hang from my branch.

 

\--”Enjoying the view?”

 

His emerald eyes met mine and I noticed they were outlined by a narrow cobalt ring. He simply nodded, a hint of a smirk playing across his thin lips as I swung down to join him.

 

\--”I don't believe I caught your name.”

 

His voice was cool and smooth, like water running over polished stone.

 

\--”And I don't believe you gave me your true title either, Young Raven.”

 

\--”Elasia Aquila. High Priestess and namesake of the earthen magical realm.”

 

\--”Loki, Laufeyson-Odinson. Prince of Asgard god of mischief.”

 

I couldn't help but look up at him in disbelief, also noticing how much taller than me he was.

 

\--”There is no way you are a god if you are who you claim to be.”

 

\--”And how do you claim to know this?”

 

\--”Because your status as a god is determined by man, and if you are the Loki I know of you weren't born until the midgardian year 964 AD. Plus there is the fact that Asgard is an alien world not unlike earth, beneath the realm of the Astral. Oh and how is your child doing, it isn't every day you find an eight legged horse born of man.” 

 

Looking back over my shoulder I managed to catch a glimpse of a shocked expression before it glossed over into his showcased cocky demeanor.

 

\--”How do you know of such things young one?”

 

\--”It should be me calling you young Loki, you are about a twelfth of my age, though I hear Asgardians mature much slower in their adult years. Maybe once you catch up things will level out.”

 

I stuck my tounge out at him teasingly, before jogging up to meet the rest of the group. I could feel his confusion in his aura, yet he was somewhat impressed by me.

 

\--”Guys, it's going to be dark in an hour and a snowstorm is blowing in from the north. I know a place we can bed down for the night. Follow me.”

 

Spreading my wings I took off through the trees at a light pace, stopping every so often to allow for them to catch up as we veered north along the riverbed. It felt good to strech my muscles after walking all day.

 

Soon enough we came to a cave set in the edge of a land locked cliff, the entrance hidden by a felled tree. 

 

\--”My Brothers and I used to camp here on hunting trips all the time. It'll need a little cleaning out but it'll keep us warm and out of the weather until we can continue on to the school.”

 

Everyone set out on tasks to set up camp, Natasha and Clint were going to clean out the cave and collect oak leaves for bedding, Thor, Loki, and Steve went hunting for firewood, and Bruce and Tony left to gather water from the spring fed creek. 

 

\--”once we get everything set I'll be heading out to hunt up some game for supper, I'll make sure to get enough to hold us through whatever comes. Would anyone be willing to accompany me…?”

 

I noticed that Loki looked up as though he wanted to go, but after a quick glance at Thor and surprisingly Bruce he continued building the fire. I waited until Clint was facing me before speaking again 

 

\--”It would be a good chance for some target practice.”

 

This got his attention as I saw him reach up and fiddle with the device in his ear.

 

\--”Did someone say target practice”

 

\--”I'm headed out to hunt up some wild game for tonight and I was wondering if you were willing to lend me your skills as an archer. There is a brush patch nearby that should be filled with snowshoe rabbits.”

 

\--”Sure, but we had better get going if we want to be in by nightfall.”

 

…

 

We returned with about fourteen field dressed rabbits to find everyone gathered around a decent sized campfire in the middle of the cave. Bruce and Tony were using the camping gear I had left at the bridge site to purify water, boiling it in one pot and letting the condensed steam run down a tent tarp into another pot. 

 

\--”You know the water is fine… it comes from a natural underground mineral spring on the property and hasn't ever been touched by humanities pollutants.”

 

\--”What about before the school…”

 

Bruce was carefully pouring the “Purified” water into a large storage bottle as he spoke.

 

\--”The only people on the continent before the school were native tribes. I've lived on this land since the year 478 AD and truth be told that water is probably picking up more pollutants from the pots and the tarp than it had in the creek.”

 

Picking up a bottle of the creek water I took a swig.

 

\--”we've been drinking it straight from the source for centuries. And this is how it'll be when we reach the school as well.”

 

They seemed apprehensive but tried drinking the water after a bit of coaxing. Meanwhile I got to work on skinning and preparing the rabbits. 

 

\--”need any help?”

 

Natasha was standing over me with knife in hand.

 

\--”If you don't mind getting bloody go ahead, I'll skin them and you can quarter them and strip the ribs and backs.”

 

After a few minutes of working in silence as we listened to the guys banter back and forth I noticed Natasha staring at me over her work.

 

\--”How are you doing that without a knife?”

 

Holding my bloody hand out toward her I showed her 5 short yet sharp black nails on the ends of my fingers.

 

\--”You don't need knives when you have talons. I simply cut the loose skin across the back and pull each half of the skin off like a suit. Then you break off the feet and twist the spine until the head pops off and you're done. We usually don't gut them until after but I figured it would be better to not attract predators any more than absolutely necessary.”

 

\--”do you eat game often or is it a survival thing? You seem practiced.”

 

I couldn't help but notice how quiet the others had gotten, they were obviously curious about their winged guide.

 

\--”My people's diet varies greatly from species to species so we take full advantage of all of nature's bounties. But to answer your question I personally prefer game to domesticated meat, your kind were starting to domesticate animals around the time I was hatched here so for most of my childhood I ate wild.”

 

\--”How old are you?”

 

\--”I started keeping track about 6 thousand years ago and by estimate from the progression of my physical age compared to a human I would guess somewhere around 12000 years. Physically I'm in my early twenties. I've been here longer than mankind has been forming civilizations. But enough about me, we're done preparing the meat how about we get this cooking and you tell me about yourselves.”

 

…

 

\--”So let me get this straight, Steve and Natasha are super soldiers designed by the united States and the Soviet Union respectively, Clint is a full blooded human who is basically the peak of what a human can be physically, Tony is a self made cybernetic organism, Bruce is… whatever Bruce is besides a genius in the feild of nuclear physics, and you two are Thor and Loki from Nordic mythology? The supposed “gods” of Thunder and Mischief?”

 

Thor and Loki seemed indignant toward my response though I knew Loki was merely acting. Everyone else simply shook their heads like everything was totally normal.

 

\--”And I thought I was cool, but to see you all… two “gods” and basically the beginning of a branching off of human evolution back to the Elasian line… the world is starting to fix the human problem, you are the hope for a restoration of the balance of the entire planet.”

 

Steve was the next to speak, a troubled look on his face.

 

\--”What do you mean the human problem?”

 

They were all looking at me with varying degrees of confusion and contempt.

 

\--”well until the year 0 there was no human problem, well at least not much of one. Humans and Elasians lived in harmony, we were working on teaching and guiding your species to work with the earth in your daily lives. But the human leaders, specifically the Romans, were afraid of losing their power. Humans were starting to converge with the evolution of the Elasian species. So instead of working toward the balance and the well-being of the planet the humans attacked, starting a 20 year war. During the fighting many species including the Avia, one of the most advanced, were driven to extinction and the few of us who survived were forced into hiding. We developed specifically to blend in with humans or to live in the shadows of your cities like rats while you devolved to destroy the Earth you stole from those willing to share it. Now in your society we are nothing but legends, stories told to entertain and scare your children. We have been twisted into hideous beasts and monsters by your folklore, creatures whose only purpose is to feed off your flesh. That or we become harmless frail creatures no more useful than a pretty trinket, and when you age you forget about us. But we never truly disappeared, and we're working toward one day restoring the planetary order.”

 

This time it was Loki who spoke, his emerald eyes glittering with mischief.

\--”you're talking about another war.”

 

\--”No with our numbers compared to those of humans we would never stand a chance in combat. Our magic has evolved to work like radiation, through exposure we change and mutate the human genome toward that of our kind. Your recent mutant outbreak over the last 50 years and people such as yourselves are the result of our efforts. 

 

We are also working on infiltrating your society in hiding as scientists and activists, helping along the development of clean energy and sustainable lifestyles. Our most prevalent obstacles are your human governments and the corporate power structure but we hope that as past generations die off the new populations who have been affected by our influence will help guide the plan along its intended course. Yes it would practically eliminate humanity as it exists today, but not through violent measures. we would simply drive you to a peaceful extinction through development and evolution as you are transformed into something new and better for the well-being of the planet.”

 

Things were really quiet for a while afterwards as everyone let the information sink in. But soon enough the silence was broken as Dr.Banner spoke.

 

\--”I don't know whether to be OK with this or to be afraid of you. Logically looking at the impact we have had as a species on this planet your plan makes complete sense, and the fact that you would be able to orchestrate something like this on such a scale is impressive. But you are talking about the total extinction of the human species basically through a hybrid of domestication and natural selection. It's genius but as a born human I can't help but feel a bit threatened and I think I speak for most of the team when I say this.”

 

\--”That is understandable Dr.Banner, it is only natural to think of the extinction of your species as a threatening thing. But it is simple evolution, it has just never noticeably happened to a sentient species before on this planet. The closest example I can think of at the projected rate would be the domestication of dogs from wolves, the children of the wolf still exists, only as a different species than their parents. No one had to die of unnatural causes and yet the change was still made. Or maybe a better example would be the melding of cultures as immigrants flood into a region, after a while a new culture emerges that is a culmination of the native and the immigrant cultures. 

 

It is likely you would have never even noticed the new path of human evolution had it not been spelled out ahead of time, it would have just been accepted as the natural course of life.”

 

\--”I think I am starting to better understand your point here, I'm not sure if it is your peoples’ doing but humanity has realized its own destructive tendencies and has taken the first steps toward change. Though maybe we just haven't realized the extent of the change we will have to make to undo the harm our species has caused.”

 

Subconsciously deciding to drift to other topics of conversation the shares of Rabbit meat were split amongst the avengers. once everyone was full and content they retired to the sleeping bags they had placed over the leaf pile as I took up watch on a rock ledge near the entrance to the cave. Soon I was met with the sound of gentle snores. 

 

…

 

At about midnight I decided to settle in for the night, the storm had rolled in so nothing would be moving outside anyway, and if anything did move it would surely wake me. So I fed the fire and before nestling down on my ledge to sleep I looked over toward the leaf pile. The Avengers had basically formed a huddle in their sleep to help stay warm, the fire was keeping it pretty nice in the cave but it was still cool. Off away from the group though slept Loki for some reason and he was curled up on himself like he was rather cold. I don't know what drove me to do it but I nestled myself down in the leaf pile beside him and used my wing to pull him up close before wrapping one of my wings over him as a blanket. Soon enough he seemed to relax, his elegant features softening in his sleep as he snuggled deeper into my soft feathers. It was nice and soon enough I found myself falling asleep as well.

 

Loki's POV

 

Why am I so warm??

 

I woke up to darkness and something soft brushing against my face. Reaching out my fingers came in contact with the darkness.

 

Feathers?

 

I carefully found the upper edge of her wing pulling it back gently so as not to wake her. 

 

\--”Mmmmmmm, cold.”

 

She rolled over in her sleep wrapping her wings around herself and burying her face in the leaf pile. She looked like a goddess, raven’s wings contrasting against skin like milk, tiny golden horns poking out of her dark hair, it caught red streaks in the firelight. I swear even though I had just met her I found her to be the most beautiful and interesting woman I had ever met. 

 

\--”Loki. Lnly…”

 

I was feeding the fire when I heard her mumble in her sleep, was that my name she said? A cold breeze blew in through the mouth of the cave and I turned to see the blizzard outside. The rest of the team were sleeping peacefully having subconsciously formed a huddle but Elasia was alone over where I had been sleeping. Her wings were really comforting…

 

No I couldn't entertain such thoughts, I was a prince of Asgard, she was a lowly midgardian. Priestess or not to be with her would be to relinquish the throne.

 

Another cold wind blew in, her wings seemed all the more inviting compared to the dark lonely night. 

 

Just for tonight.

Her wings smell really nice, like mimosa flowers and Jasmine tea.


	3. first touch of Elasian magic

Elasia's POV 

 

The next morning I woke to the sound of footsteps in the storm outside. Careful not to wake those sleeping around me I crept to the cave’s entrance, but soon enough I heard two sets of footsteps behind me.

 

\--”Natasha, Loki, go back there is nothing to worry about.”

 

\--”Something alerted you, I need to know what it is for the safety of my team.”

 

I respected Natasha's loyalty and will to protect her friends, but I still didn't know if I could trust her.

 

\--”Fine, I'll take the head position. You two keep post here and be prepared for whatever may come. When you hear the signal it's safe.”

 

As I made my way through the storm I could smell a hint of a familiar scent on the wind, like acetone and sawdust and I heard the haunting howl of a coyote.

 

\--”hyip, hyip, heeyoooooooo.”

 

My answer was quickly stolen by the wind but I soon saw a large dark shape bounding through the snow toward me. Suddenly a Tawny brown coyote the size of a truck leapt at me tackling me down into the snow. 

 

And licking my damn face even though I have told him a million times not to.

 

\--”Charles, Charles stop. CHARLES OREN EDWIN SHERWOOD!”

 

Once he finally heard me the licking stopped, his head jerking back to look at me like a confused puppy.

 

\--”How many times have I told you not to lick me, get off. I could use your help.”

 

Loki's POV 

 

The call of a hawk cut through the whistling of the wind. I was sure that was the signal. 

 

\--”Stay here, I'm going ahead.”

 

Romanoff trudged forward into the gale but was unable to get far before she was knocked aside by a thundering beast of golden fur. Drawing my dagar I made to lunge for the Leidolf until I saw a being perched upon its mighty shoulders. Gold and emerald eyes beheld my form through wildly blowing stands of obsidian hair. 

 

\--”I've gotten us a ride, what do you think?”

 

Pride and Mischief lit her face from within as she dismounted her steed, boots making no sound as they made contact with the frozen ground. With her hand buried in the thick fur of the beast she turned to look at me and smiled, showing a set of cat-like fangs.

 

\--”Say hello to my little brother, Charlie.”

 

The beast stepped forward slowly, bright hazel eyes regarding Natasha and myself with caution before it began to change. With the sickening sound of cracking bones the beast became a boy. Those same hazel eyes peered out from beneath a mess of wavy tawny brown hair from which a pair of wolfish ears sprang. His face was thin and angular, the patchy facial hair of adolescence having made its home upon his tanned skin. Thin lips pulled back in a smirk as he stalked toward us, his gait held a predatory quality reminiscent of the beast he had been moments before. Upon his thin athletic form he wore a dark suit made of the same black leather that had been around the beast's throat.

 

\--”Hi, it's Charles actually.”

 

He extended his hand to each of us in greeting but was met by neither of us, it was clear that the widow woman was confused and somewhat threatened by this strange adolescent.

 

\--”Well… my bark is worse than my bite.”

 

Elasia looked troubled by our reaction as she came to stand behind her supposed sibling, even in his human form which rivaled my own in height she only compared in height with his angular chin. 

 

\--”Bub this is Natasha also known as The black widow, and this is Prince Loki of Asgard.”

 

The way she said Prince stung my pride, it was obvious that she had expected me to extend some form dignified greeting toward her beastly sibling. Usually I would not have taken to such intimidation but something inside of myself told me it was best to comply with her wishes. 

 

\--”I apologise young Leidolf, your sudden transformation merely startled us.”

 

Extending my hand in a similar manner to how he had I was surprised when he took a firm grasp on my forearm in the manner of those of Alfheim. 

 

\--”A Norse what’ll my sister bring home next… it’s nice to meet you Loki.”

 

\--”Likewise. And I'm sure Ms.Romanoff feels the same.”

 

The fire that woman was sending my way with her eyes would have made a lesser man cow under her gaze.

 

\--”Well how about we get everyone up and fed so we can get out of here.”

 

…

ELASIA'S POV

 

Once everyone got woke up and introductions were made things seemed to fall into a strange normalcy. The fact that the scrawny teenager sitting in front of them was the Prince of the lycanthropes seemed to make no difference, especially when he and Tony were attempting to pin down Cap and touch his face with a raw rabbit leg. They didn't even blink when Charles gave up, instead throwing the leg in the air, catching it in his mouth, and swallowing it whole. Maybe I didn't need to worry so much about how things would turn out when we got home. 

 

\--”OK, I don't know about you guys but I personally would like to take a warm shower. We had better put the sun to our backs and get going.”

 

Once I got everyone outside I couldn't help but watch their faces as Charles changed. His limbs and face cracked and popped as his bones elongated and reconfigured themselves under his flesh, shaggy brown fur sprouted across his skin. The Avengers simply watched without fanfare, they seemed impressed. Soon a coyote the size of a minivan stood in the whirlwind of snow and ice.

 

\--”OK everyone pile on.”

 

Tony smirked at me and I knew I wouldn't like what was going to come out of his mouth.

 

\--”Wow Tweety, already wanting us to ride your brother… I mean I know he's an animal, and seems like a great guy but damn. The kid seems hardly legal.”

 

\--”17 actually, physically and chronologically so I suggest you shut your mouth and get on the coyote before we leave you out here.”

 

The other Avengers gave him a disappointed yet unsurprised look as they moved to take their spots. Steve whispered something in his ear as he passed that sounded like,

 

\--”I don't think the lady takes kindly to your behavior Stark, I would be careful not to make her use those talons on you.”

 

Charles looked back at me with impatient eyes and I simply grinned at him before slapping his hind haunches.

 

\--”Mush, furball.” 

 

Spreading my wings I could feel the wind attempting to drag me into the trees as I leapt into the air. Once I found a westward current though my job was easy, the biting winds kept me afloat and on the right track as I kept an eye on those below.

 

Steve seemed to really not like this, huddling down into Charles’ thick fur with his eyes shut tight. On the other hand Loki was loving it, his skin was tinted blue as he attempted to stand upon Charles’ neck. Thor was holding onto Loki's cape so his younger brother wouldn't fall. Natasha was seemingly indifferent though she carefully watched Clint where he was perched on Charles’ head. And Tony was holding onto Bruce like his life depended on it as Charles bounded through the woods.

 

Soon enough we arrived at the campus proper, passing a large castle like building and the frozen remnants of a grand garden. As soon as Charles stopped in front of a smaller castle Steve jumped off and took off toward the front doors in a desperate attempt to escape the cold. The other Avengers weren't far behind save for Loki who seemed dissatisfied by the brevity of the chilling ride. 

 

\--”You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

 

He moved as if to hide his face from me behind his dark hair, pulling his hands back into his sleeves as he passed me.

 

\--”Yes I have always found your midgardian winters comfortable. Are you alright madam Elasia?”

 

I couldn't help but smile at his attempt at formalities. Shaking fluffing my feathers and shaking my wings to remove the gathering snow as we walked.

 

\--”I don't feel the cold if that is what you are asking, I grew up in much worse. Oh and you may simply call me Elasia, or Jazz, or Jasmine, whichever you prefer I don't mind.”

 

\--”I give you my thanks… Elasia. It feels nice to have the Valkyrie on my side for once, It has been a long time.” 

 

Once we had made the trek through the storm and into the Castle I had to smile at the sight before me. Everyone was wide eyed as they took in the sight of lush tapestries and ancient ornamental stained glass amongst the rich woodwork and masterful carvings of the castle. The entry lounge was decorated for the upcoming holiday, angel statues sat on every high ledge and a team of toy reindeer pulled a decorative sleigh along the swirling banister of a grand double staircase twisting like a double helix up the high center column of the room. A large ornate crystal chandelier shed snowflakes that seemingly disappeared before reaching the ground, and a massive Douglas fir covered in strange heart shaped ornaments stood in front of a large bank of clear Windows next to a roaring fireplace.

 

\--”Welcome to Coven Castle, my personal family residence and the Trinity school's faculty dormitory. This is where you'll be staying while you are here. The women's dorms are on the north end while the men's are to the south on each floor respectively, but I made sure that all your rooms were placed amongst the midline so as not to separate you. If you follow the stairs to the second floor you should be able to find your rooms rather easily, you each get a fully customized suite which shares a full bath with its neighbor. The castle comes complete with a full kitchen to your left, a luxurious main floor lounge, a library there to the right, and a state of the art training facility in the dungeon. Hopefully it is to your liking, but if there is any issue I will be in my personal quarters. If you have any questions feel free to ask Queen Bee, AKA Queenie, Captor core's fully integrated AI.”

 

At the mention of her name a young woman wearing a striped dress and pixie cut hair appeared in a flash of yellow light.

 

\--”You called Ms.Elasia?”

 

I smiled at the girl, nodding as I went to pass her on my way up the stairs.

 

\--”No Queenie, I'm afraid not, but while you're here could you make sure that Mr.Stark gets to meet your father once he's settled in? I'm sure he and the Captors would have much to discuss.”

 

\--”Yes of course madam. Though I don't see how that would be a very good idea.”

At this she leaned in to whisper in my ear.  
\--”Hehehe! Maybe I'll get to meet Jarvis while they're fighting!”


	4. tense relations and mutual relaxation

ELASIA’S POV

 

After a nice hot shower I decided to go down to the library for some light research on our new guests. So I grabbed my laptop and headed downstairs, or rather slid down the banister all 6 floors to the lobby. The library was behind the staircase and a set of heavy oak doors carved with twisting knotwork. once inside I was welcomed by the relaxing warmth of the fireplace and the homey scent of old books. 

 

\--”hhhhaaaaahhh, it feels good to get some down time.”

 

I walked along the towering shelves, enjoying the feel of the plush rugs on my bare feet. When I reached the centermost point however I jumped up into the heavy wooden rafters, hopping from beam to beam until I made my way to my secret reading spot. A nook nestled high in the darkness of the rafters, lined with plush pillows and lit by gentle string lights and the light from a small round stained glass window. But as I approached I could already smell my chamomile oil diffuser and a faint light shone from a crack in the curtain. 

 

Careful to not make a single noise I peeked through the curtain to see…

 

\--”Loki?”

 

The Asgardian was frightened out of the world in his book at the sound of my voice, reaching to the inner pockets of his robes before he noticed who I was.

 

\--”Elasia, I dare to say you started me.”

 

With a grin I crept into the reading nook and took a seat upon the nestlike mound.

 

\--”I had expected my brothers to have had finally found my little sanctuary. when much to my surprise I find you here, nestled in my nest and enjoying a book in the wafting scent of chamomile. I take it that you are enjoying yourself?”

 

For a second he moved as if to apologise and vacate my space, but then his green eyes narrowed and a mischievous smirk graced his cat-like features as he stretched out amongst the pillows. I couldn't help but to scan my eyes along his lithe form.

 

\--”Yes I think I find this place quite to my fancy, I think I'll stay.”

 

His pale fingers stretched out above his head grazing something of a different texture than the pile of fluff, it drew his attention to where a small brown bear sat atop the pile. His brows raised in curiosity but before he could grab the worn stuffed animal I was snatching it from his reach and closing it within one of the cabinets behind me. 

 

I could feel his eyes as he silently watched me pull out my laptop as if nothing had happened, making myself comfortable to spite him for taking my spot. Soon we both fell into a comfortable silence, me with my computer and he with his book. 

 

After a few hours I noticed a glowing green light from his side of the nook. Glancing over I couldn't believe my eyes. Clutched in his grasp was a small stuffed horse with eight legs, dapple grey fur contrasted nicely against a black mane that seemed to be made of real horsehair. 

 

\--”Sleipnir.”

 

I carefully pulled my bear from the cabinet, smoothing down the roughly sewn taxidermy wings on its back.

 

\--”Princess Luna, Princess. I made her when I was young and charmed her to not wear away with time. She represents my mother.”

 

\--”She seems to have served you well.”

 

I felt a smile creep onto my face without my noticing.

 

\--”And Sleipnir seems to be a most breathtaking and loyal steed.”

 

We were interrupted by the ringing of bells, which came from the violet stone round my throat inset into a silver pair of metal wings. Pressing my fingers to it's smooth surface I was met by the voice of my eldest.

 

\--”Elasia, we need you in the medic, it's Feliciano.”

 

\--”On my way, find him and anyone he may have affected.”

 

I met Loki's curious gaze with one of regret.

 

\--”Sorry to cut this short but my services are needed elsewhere. I hope to see you at the banquet tonight.”

 

I allowed myself to fall backwards off the ledge of the nook, using my wings to slow my fall to the floor below before taking off running toward the medical facilities.

 

…

 

Arriving in the urgent care facility I was met by a somewhat comical sight if the time we had to act weren't so limited. Sitting in a chair was a small Italian man sporting a shaggy mess of Auburn hair and wearing a sleeping mask. Around him stood two stone statues bearing the resemblance of Thor and Tony.

 

\--”Dare I ask what caused this Feli?”

 

I could barely understand what the young Italian was saying past his weeping. Something about thunder and being afraid, but then something grabbed him….

 

After searching for the supplies I needed, I simply ran my fingers through his hair soothingly as I handed Feliciano a red foam and rubber ball. 

 

\--”It's alright little one, you did the right thing getting them here quickly, It's no one's fault. Merely an accident. Now you know the drill I need you to chew on this for a moment so I can gather some venom.”

 

\--”O-ok mama, si.”

 

I set a pot of herbs to boiling in an erlinmeyer flask as I waited for the Cockatrice venom.

 

\--”What is this I hear about my men being attacked?!”

 

I chose to physically ignore Steve as he barged into the medic, chest puffed out and a look of angry concern in his blue eyes. I couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Alfred when he wore the school's casual uniform. 

 

\--”Thor and Tony were stupid enough to scare a Cockatrice and they paid the price. But don't fret, this elixer will have them back in flesh and bone in a moment.”

“ Feli can I have that back now?”

 

I squeezed the venom and saliva into the herb mixture, as the drops made contact with the surface of the liquid they hissed, causing the potion to foam and turn scarlet. 

 

\--“If you plan for us to live peaceful lives here keep your monsters…!”

 

I snapped, bearing my fangs at the man as I whipped around to face him.

 

\--”My PEOPLE are here living their lives in the only way they can thanks to the tyranny of your kind!”

 

The way his eyes widened in fear cracked my resolve, he looked so much like Alfred that I couldn't be mad at him. Instead I pulled back my resolve and smoothed my hair with a calming sigh.

 

\--”My apologies Steven, as I was saying it was a simple accident. Your men frightened my boy without warning. If we are to maintain peace here both sides are going to have to learn the intracies of coexisting with the other.”

 

His gaze fell in guilt.

 

\--”My apologies as well Ma’am, you were saying that there is a way to change them back?”

 

\--”Yes this elixer will reverse the spell of Feliciano’s gaze. I must simply spread the foam over their pulse points and they'll return to normal.”

 

\--”Thank you Ma’am.”

 

I spread the scarlet mixture along each statue's forehead, behind the ear, the sides of the neck, and down to the wrists as it began to emit a steam and the stone turned the color of flesh.

 

\--”It is not a problem Steve, and if you may please call me either Jasmine or Elasia. Ma’am just excentuates the fact that I'm much older than I look child.”

 

\--”Yes Ma… Jasmine.”

 

Hearing the sighs of the two men behind me I moved to tend to them. Feliciano and I carefully led them to a pair of chairs nearby so that they could relax and wait for the fog to clear from their minds. Steve hovering around us the whole time like a mother hen protecting her chicks.

 

\--”What in Odin's name…”

 

\--”Kid are you alright? Wait, where are we? Jarvis?”

 

\--”Welcome back to the land of the living you two. You're lucky you managed to get stoned by one of the few Cockatrices with a conscience or else you would have ended up as garden ornaments. Now before you tell me what happened eat this, it will help clear your head.”

 

I passed each man a few spearmint leaves as I motioned for Steve and Feli to pull up a chair beside me and across from the two. By now Feliciano had calmed down enough to remove the blindfold but kept it on, most likely for the comfort of the others. Tony spoke first.

 

\--”I was running a test on the practicality of using Thor's lightning to recharge my suit mid battle when we heard what sounded like sobbing. Pausing the test we followed the sound to find that guy…”

 

\--”Feliciano.”

 

\--”Feli, he was sobbing and shaking in the breezeway. We were trying to figure out what was wrong and then we woke up here.”

 

Thor simply nodded, --”The man of iron is correct, we were simply attempting to remedy whatever was troubling the small one.”

 

A small laugh escaped my mouth as I imagined the scenario.

 

\--”Feliciano is afraid of Thunder, your test spooked him and when you touched him he acted in defense, turning both of you to stone by mistake. From now on if you come across him while he is in similar emotional distress calmly make yourself known and gently cover his eyes before calling for assistance. We shouldn't have a repeat of the ordeal if you stick to the protocol.”

 

\--”Ve~ I'm-a very sorry, I didn't mean to and now you probably hate me.”

 

All three men looked at the sniffling Italian with caring eyes, Tony was the first to act placing a hand upon Feli’s head.

 

\--”No harm done Blinky, right Thor, Cap?”

 

\--”Right, both of you are back to normal so everything is alright.”

 

Thor instead of using words scooped the small man up into a bear hug, causing Feli to break into a fit of laughter.

 

\--”Ve~ You hug like Germany, tight and very high up!”

 

At the mention of his formal title a stern looking man with slicked back blonde hair and bright blue eyes stood from where he had been leaning unnoticed against the far rock wall. The harsh hospital lights caught micro-crystals in his stone hide with the occasional sparkle as he moved.

 

\--”Italia… Come now, all is well and you were already late for training when this began.”

 

The smaller man wiggled out of Thor's grasp before running to the Stone man's side, tearing off the mask on the way.

 

\--”Coming Ludwig! Ve~ I made new friends, did you see?!”

 

The stoic German couldn't help but to crack a smile as the smaller man jumped up to peck his cheek. 

 

\--”Ja Feli, I saw.”

 

As they left the room Feli turned on his heel, waving frantically at Thor and Tony before being pulled out of sight.

 

\--”Heh, Italy Veneziano… what am I going to do with that boy. Such a sweetheart.”

 

\--”Tony, did you really name him after the red Pacman ghost?”

 

\--”What, he's got reddish hair and the name fit with the whole turn you to stone with his eyes thing.”

 

Cap rolled his eyes before leading both of them out of the hall, leaving me to clean up my supplies.


	5. an analysis of souls (seeing the man behind the jotun)

That night supper was held in the banquet hall instead of the individual dormitories, to welcome the Avengers into the student body and to acclimate both parties to the presence of the other. 

 

The students sat at long tables representing the five dormitories, Coven Castle, Samhain Chambers, Hephaestus Forge, Poseidon Pond, and Pan's Pavilion. Every student was dressed in the formal school uniform, a silver waistcoat over a black blouse/shirt, black trousers or skirt and leggings, and a black and silver jacket embroidered with each dormitories crest in their specific color, either golden yellow, whisper violet, fire orange, glacier blue, or forest green. At the head of the room sat the staff and guests dressed in elegant black cloaks, adorned with runes in silver and gold. 

 

Dinner consisted of a beautiful smoked fish stew, paired with fresh baked bread and a homemade red wine. Desert was a decadent apple tart with churned vanilla bean ice cream. Everyone enjoyed the meal, chatting amongst themselves and engaging in pleasantries and merrymaking until the dishes had been cleared, that is when the headmistress of the school rose. 

 

\--”Students, faculty, staff….. we are more, we are Family. Though we may differ, we may bicker and fight amongst ourselves. we help to guide each other through the darkest nights in hope of the day in which we may see the sun as free and equal creatures of nature's creation. On this most bountiful of nights as we head into the Yule season and the darkest time of the year we are given a light, a light in the form of newly realized allies, of the possibility of new family. As they rise I would like for you to welcome our guests from S.H.I.E.L.D, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, and Loki Laufey-Odinson!

 

As each avenger rose from the head table to gaze over the crowd a fresh wave of applause and cheering erupted through the room, echoing against the worn stone and woodwork to rattle the ancient stained glass windows. Some of the Avengers seemed to like the attention more than others, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce seemed to draw back, whereas Steve, Tony, Thor, and Loki reveled in the attention, even saluting or waving toward the crowd to entice another round of cheering. But when the Headmistress rose to her feet once more the din fell to silence.

 

\--”Our guests will be residing in coven castle during their stay, regardless of this fact they will be welcomed to attend classes on our lovely campus and learn about our ways of life, therefore they must be sorted into an elemental house based on their soul wavelengths and skills. Bring forth the seeing stones!”

 

The eyes of the audience fell upon the five house heads as they each in turn brought a clear quartz carving to rest upon an altar made of silvery-white marble. The eyes of the Avengers however fell upon the Headmistress in disbelief and mistrust before she called the first forward to be judged.

 

\--”Steve Rogers.”

 

Captain America made his way around the table and across the stage, keeping his composure for diplomacy's sake as he approached the alter. Every eye in the room watched in anticipation as the Headmistress performed the ceremonial sorting rite.

 

Plucking an ebony feather from her wing she passed it through sage smoke before dipping the downy tip into a silver goblet of bloodwine. She then used the quill as a brush, anointing the cheeks and nose of the blonde with spiced wine. 

 

\--”By the blood of the fallen and the light of the moon I mark thee as a brethren of shadows. Now step forward and bare your soul to the stones.”

 

She guided his hand to rest in a deeply worn indent in the ancient marble as a chant like murmuring befell the crowd.

 

The crystal carved into the shape of an ornate tree flashed with a brilliant green light as the corresponding table erupted into celebration.

 

\--”The Element of earth remains loyal to you as you are loyal and nurturing in your deepest sense. Pan's Pavilion!!!”

 

The golden runes on the cloak he wore changed to reflect the emerald symbol of his house as Steve was escorted back to his seat and the next name was called. 

 

“Natasha Romanoff.”

 

A blue idol of crashing sea foam

 

\--”Water flows through you, reading your soul as easily as you read others. Yet it holds many secrets more vast than the chasms of the deep, be careful. Posidon’s Pond!!!”

 

\--”Tony Stark.”

 

An orange idol glowed like molten iron.

 

\--”The impulsive nature of the flames drives you. Let it be a tool to create rather than destroy. Hephaestus's Forge!!!”

 

\--”Clint Barton.”

 

Bright yellow erupted from a simple stone disk, swirling amongst the idols before dimming once more.

 

\--”as the wind you see and you know, let your story carry on the breath of generations. Coven Castle!!!”

 

\--”Bruce Banner.”

 

The centermost idol depicting two crecent moons back to back lit with violet light.

 

\--”Spirit, the most challenging element to master and understand. Duality rules over the enigma of your mind. Samhain Chambers!!!”

 

\--”Thor Odinson.”

 

\--”Fire burns through you with the passion of battle and the stories of centuries, tell them well young prince. Hephaestus's Forge!”

 

\--”Loki Laufrey-Odinson.”

 

The smaller of the two Norse brothers rose with the eligance of a born ruler, but his emerald eyes held the tiniest spark of fear as he placed his hand on the dias. The idols began to flash wildly and a high-pitched whirring sound whipped through the hall before… Crack! Every lantern in the hall went out leaving only the glow of the idols to be cast across the darkness. In their center, floating above Loki's slender hand, was a heart shaped formation of green swirling magic encased in a translucent membrane that danced with golden patterns not unlike blowing snow. 

 

The soul floated there for a moment before moving toward each idol in turn, three of the crystals were extinguished on contact leaving the two most powerful glowing brighter than before.

 

\--”The elements have given you the right to choose between two paths, will you choose the mystery of spirit as you fight to control your inner beast, or will you choose to ride on the freedom of the breeze as you learn to come to peace with yourself for who you are.”

 

His eyes were round like a child's as he peered up at me through the din. I simply smiled before taking his soul into my hands as if it were a precious gem, pressing it to his chest where it disappeared. 

 

\--”Choose child.”

 

The lights shone each a different color on either side of his face as his pale, delicate digits floated over the idols for spirit and air. As he hesitated Loki looked out over the crowd, taking in the spots of light from a thousand pairs of glowing eyes.

 

\--”Coven Castle!!!!”

 

As the lantern lights flickered back to life Loki seemed surprised to find his hand resting upon the yellow idol. His robes shifting to match his house color as cheers erupted from the Students of air.

 

Loki seemed purely proud of himself as he looked out over the now lit faces of the crowd, a small smile spread across his face.

 

A bright blue color followed.

 

The hall was as silent as death as they looked upon Loki's true form. Sapphire markings swirled across turquoise skin, delicate twisted horns of a greyish hue sprouted from his slick black hair, and ruby replaced the sapphire of his eyes. The stone beneath his hands grew ice crystals at his touch as his entire body stiffened in fear. 

 

And then the applause started.

 

It was quiet at first, but the gentle cautious clapps from the teachers and staff soon grew into a thunderous applause. 

 

\--”And you take your first flight as a young fledgeling. Revel in it Loki for this is where you belong.”

 

…

 

LOKI POV

 

The night fell into a blur of confusion and emotion as the sorting ceremony drew to a close. The Students from the five houses swarmed around the room, removing tables and preparing the space for dancing and celebration, yet I found myself unable to move. 

 

\--”Loki?”

 

I felt the touch of Thor's hand upon my shoulder gently pulling me back to my right mind.

 

\--”What in the nine realms was that?”

 

Thor shook me by my shoulder before slapping me roughly on the back.

 

\--”And you were always the studious one brother! THAT, that was a magic that I doubt even the Asgardian scientists of old could decipher. But whatever it was it gave you a choice, and by the look on the young priestess face you chose correctly. Now don't think about such things so seriously, dance and be merry. It's not often that you have had reason to do so.”

 

with those words he allowed himself to disappear amongst the crowd. Leaving me to return to my seat behind the raised table to straighten my thoughts. 

 

Had these creatures no knowledge of the Jotun? Were they blind to the fact that they had welcomed such a monster amongst their ranks? Even now I would catch glances of admiration from the rolling mass gathered below, especially from those bearing the golden marks I now wore. 

 

Scanning my vision across the room I soon found myself searching for the one person who I knew would have the answers. She was hidden in the shadows amongst one of the back corners of the stage, and between her and the open space of the stage was Captain America. 

 

He easily dwarfed her by 8 inches and even though I couldn't make out his words, his posture was hostile. If I hadn't spent as much time as I had with the falconers as a child I may not have picked up on the small anxious movements of her wings. Something was very wrong.

 

Before I could make it to my feet however a golden light blossomed from the shadows in which they were hidden. Elasia was staring down the Captain with a look that seemed almost predatory, her eyes burning pools of molten gold as her wings spread defensively. The posture mixed with whatever she had said caused the larger man to nearly cow under the power of her authority, ducking his head in apology as she stalked past. As soon as she passed him however her body language relaxed and a sly smile cracked her fearsome facade.

 

\--”you little trickster.”

 

Her hearing must be better than i suspected because as soon as the whisper of praise left my lips her smile grew and those burning golden orbs returned to their usual summer green. 

 

\--”He needs to learn to go with the flow, especially if the path of life deals no harm. He is stuck in the mind of a high ranking soldier and not knowing what is going on scares him. Sometimes he simply needs to be reminded to follow and the best way to do that is to play off that inner soldier.”

 

She motioned for me to follow her as we climbed a small staircase to the balcony level. For a while we were simply content to lean against the railing and watch the party below. 

 

\--”I was afraid to accept this deal, our relationship with the human world hasn’t exactly been civil for the last few thousand years. But looking down and seeing this, it gives me hope.”

 

\--”You are dealing with Tony Stark, he hasn’t been known to abandon a party, and he has quite the persuasive effect on the others.”

 

She spoke without looking at me, instead she stared down into the crowd, almost as if she were looking through them at some thing i couldn't see.

 

\--”And this persuasiveness has no effect on you? I saw you dwelling on the edge of everything, wallflower syndrome?”

 

\--”I’m not like the rest of the avengers. I’m not a hero, I’m a mon…”

 

\--”I am going to stop you right there.”

 

She pushed back off of the railing, pulling me along with her out of sight of the party.

 

\--”Look at me Loki.”

 

As i met her gaze i noticed that same look in her eyes, as if she were looking through me at something deeper. 

\--”You aren’t a monster, your past may seem dark but it all happened for a reason. I’ve seen your soul and it is damaged, but it is pure.”

 

I couldn’t help the crack in my voice. 

 

\--”But…”

 

\--”it doesn’t even matter that you are a jotun, and yes we know that that is what your little transformation meant. You may be the son of Laufey but you aren't his son in soul, you’re her son. The kind lady with the reddish blonde hair who raised you….... Friga.”

 

I had to fight to keep my knees from collapsing as her words hit me. how did she know all of these things, and with such certainty? 

 

\--”you’re probably wondering how i know such things.”

 

The look on my face must have spoke volumes as she laughed under her breath. Her fingers brushed against her chest drawing forth a rich purple light that coalesced into a heart shaped soul not much larger than a shot put. Across its surface golden markings similar to the ones on mine swirled like ornate feathers. 

 

\--”It's a rare gift to be able to see and interpret people at their basest level. Within minutes i can know every detail of a person’s life if i so choose. I know what you are thinking and no, i didn’t spy through your whole life. I do however know that you have been hurt and thrown into turmoil by the recent occurrences in your life, and i know the intricacies of what happened in new york. Thanos has quite the skill of finding the one thing that will motivate even the best men to do his bidding.”

 

I was speechless, she was bombarding me with so much information so fast that i was unable to untie the tangle she had created out of my thoughts.

 

\--”I know this is all so confusing, i'll leave you to your thoughts. Just know that if you wish to speak with me…”

 

She placed her soul back into her chest and then tapped her temple with her fingertips.

 

\--”i’ll know.”

 

she disappeared into the chaos below, leaving me in the darkness of the balcony so that i could digest what had just happened.


	6. Magical radiation, drunken folly

Elasia’s POV

 

I think I may have fucked up. Loki's mind was going in so many different directions that I could barely keep up with it and I knew what was going on. The best thing for him right now would be to just sit in a calm quiet place and think his way through this. Luckily he is a rather intelligent and logically driven young man, if I had been dealing with Thor I would have had to sit through it with him and coach him through the emotional aspects of his revelations. Thor is almost as smart as his brother in many respects, but Loki has him beat in the self control department. 

 

…

 

I held no desire to cram myself amongst the throngs of people on the dancefloor and as they would surely be there all night I felt no need to hide myself in some obscure place as I took my own time to think. Instead I decided to take a walk around the campus proper, enjoying the ancient architecture and the well kept grounds. Everything looked so peaceful bathed in ice and torchlight. 

 

The moon was making its way toward the final quarter, it ought to be dark or nearly so for the Yule festival. Perfect for the first festival with our new guests. 

 

Steve had been pissed at me. Fury had kept him in the dark with everything that has happened in the last 48 hours and not knowing what is going on scares him. Plus it can't be easy going through everything he has since they thawed him out, and then add the strangeness of my world on top of that. It's bound to make anyone act out as such. Hopefully our little talk will help him learn to step back and go with the flow, especially once he gets accustomed to his house. Earth elemental souls are always more secure when “Grounded”.

 

I made myself giggle with that one, startling someone or something inside the stables. Following the source of the noise i found what appeared to be a grey and black clydesdale with its hind hoof stuck in a bucket.

 

\--”Hold still i’ve got it.”

 

D --> “thank you madam Elasia, might I ask what you are doing away from the festivities?”

 

With a scraping clang the bucket popped loose and i handed it back to the large centaur male. 

 

\--”you’re welcome Darkleer, next time watch where you leave these things. How is Horrus doing?”

 

I knew that Darkleer had noticed my avoidance of his question but he didn't bring it up, instead the thirty year old centaur simply pushed his cracked glasses back up his sharp-straight nose to hide his unnaturally dark cobalt eyes. 

 

D -- > ”He is healing nicely, the ice cut his hind legs quite severely when he fell through the pond. I was just about to change the bandages if you would care to help.”

 

He led me through the stable to one of the larger stalls near the far end. Inside was another centaur not unlike Darkleer. In his early twenties his face held the same stern native American features and his long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. But where darkleer was a mountain of a man and a hauling horse, his younger brother Horrus was more delicately built. His human torso was built like that of a human swimmer or runner and his equine body was that of a sleek american quarter horse. On his back haunches and legs were a mass of gauze and herbal poultice spotted with cobalt blue blood.

 

\--”Did we get him back to temperature?”

 

D --> “Yes Ma’am.”

 

I knelt down near Horrus’s head and carefully woke him by pushing against his human shoulders. 

 

\--”Horrus sweetheart, it's time to take your medicine. Wake up.”

 

He simply groaned, extending his hind legs so that we could bandage them in a half sleep. 

 

\--”no you need to wake up and take your medicine, you don't want to develop an inflammatory disorder do you?”

The usually happy go lucky young centaur had become sullen and uncooperative in his illness and i could tell that he was starting to peak a fever. The likelihood of infection was rather high.

 

\--”Have you made sure that he is taking his ginger?”

 

\--> “I give it to him and it disappears, yet his condition isn't improving at the rate it should.”

 

Both centaurs watched me as i sniffed at the air, following the scent of ginger root until i came to a hay pile in the corner of the room. Under the hay was about three days worth of ginger, slowly rotting away. 

 

\--”You had better consider yourself lucky that i'm not going to make you eat this anyway. But you will be taking it from now on even if i have to force feed you. Now i'm going to get you a good double dose to fend of the infection you’ve let set in.” 

 

When i returned from the apothecary cabinets Darkleer had already finished with the bandages and was putting a heating blanket over his younger brother.

 

\-- > “I was thinking that the heat would help drive out the infection as well as break the fever.”

 

I replied with a nod as I reached out to pinch Horrus’s nose shut, pushing the chunk of ginger root into his mouth and forcing him to chew and swallow every bit of it. When I let go the look on his face screamed with disgust as he frantically licked at his fur to get the hot and fuzzy feeling out of his mouth. 

 

\--”I know you don't like it but you have to deal with it hun. Now go on back to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning.” 

 

I pressed a motherly kiss against the top of his head between his arrow shaped horns before turning to leave.

 

…

 

Returning to my wandering thoughts I noticed a few of the Students from the celebration making their way to their respective dormitories, the party must be finishing up. I should be heading back.

 

\--{Elasia}

 

The sound of my name in another voice drifted through my subconscious.

 

\--”Yeah Tonio?”

 

\--{Gilbert and Francis gave the new guys Elasian liquor. You might want to get down here.}

 

Spreading my wings I flew toward the grand hall as fast as I could. Once I made my way inside however I couldn't help but laugh at what I saw.

 

Thor and Bruce were larp style sword fighting with a couple of candle sticks, speaking in perfect Shakespearean prose as they battled to the death. Steve and Natasha were singing old cold war era songs in perfect Russian. Clint was passed out, (and being tended to by Tonio.) And Loki was hanging upside-down from the edge of the balcony as he played with his magic like a cat swatting at bugs. 

 

\--”Gilbert, Francis, who is going to answer for this?”

 

Two young male angel harpies, one with long blonde hair and scruffy facial hair, the other an albino with sharp features, looked at me guiltily as they attempted to regain control of the drunken superheroes. As Francis tried to pry the candlestick away from Bruce he suffered a rather strong blow to the head from Thor. Gilbert on the other hand swooped in while the norse god was off balance and successfully stripped him of his weapon. 

 

Tonio, the third of the angel Harpy brothers, scooped Hawkeye up in his wide chestnut wings before carrying him to the medical ward. Gilbert was trying to do the same as Natasha passed out not long after, and Bruce looked like he wasn't very far behind. Steve, Thor, and Loki however still posed a problem as Thor was now sparking as Steve danced rather acrobatically to some song in his head. 

 

Tony approached me with a drunken swagger placing one hand on my hip and the other on the wall behind me. His breath reeked of strong alcohol and his eyes were foggy, he was obviously out of his head.

 

\--”Hey hotwings, how about we go back to my place and I can show you the real iron man.”

 

Before I could say anything or push him away someone punched him in the head so hard that he fell unconscious and landed a good five feet away.

 

\--”You will talk to her like a proper gentleman you iron bastard. She isn't one of your whores, happy to breed with the mouths of goats. She's a damn goddess and you will treat her as such.”

 

As Loki turned to face me he swayed dangerously on his feet before collapsing against me and promptly passing out.

 

\--{Thanks Loki, but do you have to be so damn tall and cumbersome while I'm trying most carry you to the infirmary? Frost giants….}

 

\--”Francis, call in for help and stay here until they arrive. everyone needs to be brought to the infirmary and it's your job to keep them contained to the hall until help gets here.”

 

Catching a feinting Bruce in his cream colored wings the Frenchman just shot me a confirmatory wave as he set the scientist down to chase Thor. Steve was being good, drawing a detailed sketch of God knows what on a napkin. 

 

\--”Come on kjæreste, let's get you to the infirmary. You will definitely be hating yourself tomorrow.”

 

LOKI’S POV

 

Darkness and the feeling of blowing snow on my face, that is what I woke up to. Soon enough though a gentle green light pushed back the darkness, revealing the image below.

 

I was walking through the deep snows of jotunheim, my true form kept me from the cold as i dragged a stumbling pile of furs behind me by a lead of heavy chains. My face was hard and distant as we approached Laufey’s court. The jotun guards quickly cut off my retreat and I brought forth the bundle before the granite throne.

 

As Laufey spoke i couldn't hear a word, i was simply forced to watch as the jotun me yanked back the furs to reveal a mess of wild black hair over pale skin and forest green eyes. The guards crept forward threateningly upon seeing her face, eyes clearly broadcasting an animalistic desire for her that turned my stomach. As jotun me turned his back upon her Laufey stepped forward, his bony, disgusting, blue fingers grasped her by the chin to force her panicked gaze. 

 

Laufey’s ice blade formed around his arm out of her line of sight, bonds shaking against her panicked thrashing. 

 

Before the blade could hit its mark however a flash of golden light blinded me and the piercing call of an eagle threw me violently from my dream.

 

…

 

Elasia’s POV

 

I was quietly brewing a hangover remedy in the infirmary apothecary when my brain was suddenly flooded with light and sound. Instinctively I hit my knees and covered my body with my wings, shutting my eyes tight and covering my ears to no avail as the intruding senses were already inside my head. Once the mental attack faded however I was faced with a different problem, that being the 6’ 2” frost giant who was tearing through his bedding and simultaneously freezing it in a state of semi-conscious distress.

 

I approached the bed cautious as to not make any sound or movement that may trigger an attack while making my soul radiate emotions of calm and peace. Soon enough he stilled enough for me to get close and the physical contact of my considerably warmer hand on his icy skin acted to amplify my emotional influence. 

 

{I’m a monster, I'm going to betray her, I'm going to betray all of them. I'm no better than Laufey. I need to get away.}

 

My pale skin turned ice white against the cold and I wrapped Loki in a soothing protecting hug, my hand moved in gentle circles from the nape of his neck to the center of his back in an attempt to further calm him. My motions however served only to draw him out of his torturous slumber. 

 

His shuddering breath was unexpectedly warm against my neck as his slender arms came up to wrap around my waist. Usually this would be when I would pull away and allow myself to draw back into doctor mode but for some reason I elected to let him hold me, drawing comfort from my closeness and warmth as he regathered his senses. This was cut short however when he started to get the shakes and hurriedly pulled back in search of a place to empty his stomach, vomiting in the pink bucket placed near the bed. 

 

His eyes were Jotun red and puffy along with the rest of his face which under the emotional stress of his nightmare had turned blue. Once his stomach was cleared of whatever alcohol had still been present his headache must have flared because his features scrunched up in pain as he unceremoniously flopped back against the pillow. Covering his face with his unbandaged hand and a pained moan, he must have regained some emotional control because his skin turned back to its normal color and regained a semi-human temperature. 

 

By now his commotion must have awakened some of the others as similar sounds of distress were radiating from the curtained off rooms nearby. Time to go into doctor mode.

 

Herbal teas for each bedside, buckets changed, shades drawn, soothing music on the lowest setting. The hangover they are experiencing has to be one of the worst in their lives, magic infused alcohol tends to do that to more “mortal” creatures. Even the temperature of the room was being monitored to help ease their pain. 

 

\--”Kesesesese, our little band of heroes doesn't seem to be doing so well, guess they can't hold their liquor as well as the awesome Prussia!!!”

 

\--”Gilbert, keep your voice down. This is your fault.”

 

His voice fell to a whisper but as usual my mothering tone had no outward effect on his cocky narcissistic bravado. Gilbert and his image…

 

\--”You know that without an outlet through which to expel the excess magic that they're going to be quite sick until it can be naturally cleared from their systems. Luckily none of them drank so much that it would change them but I am curious as to what effects the wine could have on their systems. Especially for Clint and Natasha seeing as they are full blooded humans.”

 

\--”I could run a Magic Radiance and Adaptation scan it you think it would be nessisary.”

 

\--”No Gil, I'll just keep a feeler out on their soul wavelengths. If I notice any significant changes I'll order the tests, but for now just sit tight.”

 

With a nod he continued on, wheeling a cart full of food from curtained partition to curtained partition, leaving greasy, hangover curing meals with each of our patients before leaving me with them once more.

 

The Norse brothers were the first to recover, Loki had a busted hand but other than that they were unaffected, their natural magical outlets burning through the excess reserves within the hour. Steve and Bruce soon followed, the radiative energies of magic seemed to agree with their specific adaptations as it simply converted to normal energy in their systems. 

 

This left Tony, Clint, and Natasha to suffer in solitude. I decided to run the tests. 

 

My two head nurses, Gilbert, and a centaur shifter named Equius (the younger brother of Darkleer and Horrus) helped me get the three heroes into wheelchairs and to the mechanical wing of the infirmary, where a large machine not unlike an MRI stood in the center of a dimly lit room. After describing the process to each of them in private and making sure that Tony's arc reactor would not be affected by the machine we started the first test with the most seriously affected patient, Clint.

 

As his feet went into the machine I wasn't noticing anything strange on the monitors, actually his body seemed relatively untouched by the magic properties of the wine. His brain however was lit up like a Christmas tree. Bright silver magic was working its way through his right parahippocampal gyrus, it was messing with his sixth sense. He had a high chance of developing abilities on the clairvoyant scale. Helpful as a Marksman but nowhere near threatening. 

 

Natasha showed inconclusive activity in the lower pelvic regions, this was also non threatening.

 

Tony however showed different signs, specifically when it came to his arc reactor and his cardiovascular/respiratory system. The arc reactor seemed to be feeding material straight to his heart, merging with it almost. The increased iron levels in his bloodstream were causing an increase in oxygen absorption capabilities which the arc reactor was using to convert and collect electrical energy from his surroundings. Or at least that's what could tell from what little I saw before it drained the energy from the MRA machine. The arc reactor was essentially becoming a part of his pseudo biological anatomy and it would never have to be charged or replaced. Tony seemed to be noticing the change himself because a few moments later we heard what could only be described as panic coming from the observation room. 

 

Rushing inside we found Tony sitting on the bench for the MRA machine with his shirt off. Where the cylindrical face of the arc usually sat upon his breastbone the metal had seemingly melted and melded with his biology, taking the form and appearance of a glowing blue metallic breastplate. Having obviously misinterpreted the meaning of the changes he was sobered and panic stricken. He looked as if we had signed his death certificate. 

 

\--”Anthony, calm down and let me explain.”

 

\--”Explain! Screw explain you have fucked with my technology and by extension my life! Give me one reason why I shouldn't…”

 

\--”Technopath, a humanoid with the ability to connect in some manner with Technology, usually this condition is marked by a literal merging of biology and mechanics.”

 

He was silent, but his eyes could have burned holes in me if he so wanted.

 

\--”the magical influx has caused a spontaneous adaptation centered around your strongest attribute and or disability. You aren't going to die you've simply changed. Actually that thing has less of a chance of killing you now than it ever has.”

 

The situation was diffused but now I could literally feel the wheels in his head turning.

 

\--”You've basically, from what I can tell, become a giant battery. I was unable to determine any other side effects before you drained the power from my machine but traditionally technopaths fall within two basic categories. Manipulation of electrical energy and the ability to psychically and mentally connect with computer technology.”

 

\--”Well what are we waiting for hotwings, let's get my ass to a lab.”

 

Pressing the gemstone on my comm necklace i sent a page to the tec lab.

 

\--”Psiioniic could you head down to the infirmary to gather Mr.Stark?...(No thank2)... Come on Psii i know you'll have fun with this… We've got a new techie…(Fine)….Thanks, maybe put out a call for Doctor Banner while you're at it. He could be of help.”

 

....

 

By noon Clint and Natasha had stopped showing symptoms of magical irradiation and were released from infirmary care with the express orders to report on any effects that the magic may have caused. This left me to finally get some sleep and a nice meal.

 

The Coven Castle kitchen was relatively empty when i entered, returning a friendly nod from a small group of students i grabbed a random carnivore meal box from the freezer and popped it in the hotbox. While that was defrosting i snagged a blueberry faygo from the fridge and a bag of my favorite dill pickle chips from the pantry. 

 

Once I made it up to my room however I noticed something was off, I wasn't alone. 

 

The presence seemed non threatening and the soul wavelength was familiar so I didn't even bother showing that I had noticed the intruder. I just sat down at my desk and started eating my meal like I had planned. 

 

Raw beef and broccoli in a soy based blood sauce is what I found in my meal pack. The heavy fattiness of the beef blood worked perfectly with the salty soy sauce, and the vinegar from my chips contrasted nicely against the tender grassfed meat. Washing it all down with the familiarly comfortable taste of my favorite flavor of syrupy Faygo it felt good to have a full stomach and I was quickly getting sleepy. But I needed a shower, I smelled like bitter herbs and vomit. 

 

The familiar yet strange soul remained in the main room as i passed through the golden door leading to the washroom so i held no qualms to stripping off my sullied clothes and slipping into the warm water of a nice deep bath. The tub itself was more of a pool or a natural pond lined with smooth river stone, deep and wide enough for me to effectively clean my wings in the manner of a bird bath. The mimosa flower scented water quickly washed away the stench of sickness from my feathers and hair as i relished in the warmth and comfort of the bath. I was able to relax so much that i forgot about the soul outside and left the suite bath in nothing but a lavender towel.

 

Before i could drop the towel to change however a small green snake fell from the rafter platforms to land upon my dresser. 

 

\--”Oh! Hello little guy, aren't you a cutie?!”

 

The snake stretched up on its coils, flicking its tiny little tongue toward me with wide dark eyes. I couldn't help but to boop its little nose before scratching the top of its head. It seemed to like this and wound itself around my wrist.

 

\--”You aren't one of Arthur’s cuties, who do you belong to? You are too tame to be a wild serpent.”

 

I closed my eyes and focused on finding the soul connection usually found between pet and master, only to find none. This cute little garden snake seemed to have no soul of its own, instead living as a magical projection and extension of its master's soul. A soul of rich emerald green and metallic gold, Loki.

 

\--”Hello Loki, you didn't think that I would figure out your ruse so easily did you?”

 

I scratched the snake's head again before digging an old lizard terrarium out of my closest and placing the critter inside. 

 

\--”You did have the common decency to attempt to preserve my modesty so I won't punish you but I will be holding on to your little friend for a while.”

 

I threw the towel over the tank and pulled on a simple black jumpsuit made of spelled leather. Elasian fighting gear and shifter leathers, a self healing fabric designed to be resilient to slices and punctures and comfortable enough to wear under normal clothes. When I removed the towel my new little buddy didn't look too happy with me. 

 

\--”Oh hush, did you really think I was going to let you see me change?”

 

It just watched me from under a fake plant, tiny tongue darting out from time to time.

 

\--”Well I'm going to go to sleep I'll see you at sundown, Elasia is a nocturnal society so you had better get used to that. Goodnight”

 

Turning my back on the tank I climbed into my nest shaped bed, nestled in the lower branches of a preserved redbud tree. As I pulled the gossamer periwinkle curtains around the bed and nestled down into a pile of pillows and fluff the thunderstorm mural painted on the ceiling came to life, guiding me into a dreamless sleep by the sound of heavy rainfall.


	7. Morning of apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this chapter was going, its basically filler. next chapter the romance gets rolling

Loki's POV

 

That damned woman… no that goddess. She would not get out of my head no matter how hard I tried to lead my thoughts elsewhere. She was so kind to me, regardless of knowing what I am and the actions of my past. She saw me as any other man. 

 

She had looked upon my very soul and barred her own to my eyes. She had spoken to me as if I were an equal and even had shown genuine care for my well-being. She had tended to my bedside when I was sick and injured, and she had extended herself to me while my emotions were entangled. No one besides my own mother had ever shown me such kindness and care, I couldn't help but to find myself developing a fancy for such a woman. 

 

Her Raven hair held such volume, dark silken waves framed her pale round face like the night sky frames the harvest moon, Her golden horns like two comets flying through the void. Her eyes held the joy of springtime yet they burned with the power and grace of an ancient Queen. Her lips were full and pink like rose petals, and her fanged smile spoke of danger and pleasures unimaginable. Her tiny pixie nose had the smallest freckle upon its bow. 

 

Her skin was clear and white as cream, decorated by the silver scars of a battle tested warrior, stretched smooth over strong, delicate muscles. Her breast and hip were nearly equal in their fullness yet her waist was trim and firm. Her legs were long for her stature, shaped to perfection by years of hard work and survival in such an unforgiving world as Midgard. 

 

And her wings, those ebony limbs of heavenly grandeur. How I imagined the grace and beauty of seeing her fly against the backdrop of the heavens. To feel her wrap their softness around my form in love and comfort, it was nearly unimaginable.

 

But what has a man such as myself done to deserve such a goddess. I was born to the most despicable race of creatures in the nine realms. I tricked and killed my blood father in cold-hearted patricide, and I was marked a traitor amongst my people in Asgard. I've killed hundreds and wounded thousands for my own gain as I tried to overthrow her planet. Even my own Brother has lost his foolish faith in me. 

 

Yet she somehow sees all of that and still calls me a good man. 

 

I tried to distract myself from my train of thought, burying myself in books of poetry I had found in the vast expanse of the castle library. But to no avail, I could not clear those eyes of molten gold from my mind and soon found myself writhing in frustration amongst the silken emerald sheets upon the bed in my conjured quarters. How she had even managed to read my soul to discover my personal sense of style and apply it to the more than humble chambers was beyond me. 

 

I had to learn more about this enchantress… but how to do so without arousing the suspicions of the Avengers who currently held me in their service and care to attone for my earthly crimes?

 

Staring at the false night sky painted upon my ceiling I came up with a plan. I molded a small green snake from my magic and sent it into her quarters. Sliding it under the heavy door emblazoned with a violet and gold soul encircled by black and silver wings. Inside it would observe her and report its findings back to me through a magical connection to my own eyes, it would be as if I were the snake, watching over her.

 

…

 

Shit this was not working according to plan. Elasia had too quickly discovered the serpent and deduced its purpose. I had suspected that she would return it to my quarters with some strong words of distaste at the very least. But instead she coddled the thing and even somewhat claimed it as a pet, as if I had gifted her the creature instead of using it to spy upon her. In basest nature the serpent would still be able to perform its function, but I now feared that the information gleaned from it would not be fully genuine. That she would hide her true self from its prying eyes.

 

…

 

ELASIA'S POV

 

I woke to the feeling of a smooth,cold weight upon my lower back, glancing back to find Loki's little spy curled upon itself there, asleep. 

 

\--”How did you get out of your cage Jörmungand? Scratch that, that name isn't nearly good enough. How about I call you youri?”

 

I scooped up the tiny creature, no bigger around than a pencil. It wound its way through my fingers before calmly staring at me, flicking it's tongue. 

 

\--”I'll take that as you not being opposed to the name. You are a cutie Youri.”

 

I placed Youri upon my shoulder as I got out of bed only for him to wind himself around my throat like a choker necklace. I pulled open the heavy black curtains over my wall of Windows to watch the sunset over the campus as I got ready for the night. I pulled on a simple knee length, plum colored dress, decorated with embroidery done in grey thread depicting roiling faces in swirling smoke. The pattern seemed to move as I did, bringing the ethereal illusions to life. I brushed out my hair, shaking my head to get the thick waves to sit just right, and applied a gentle coat of silver and violet powder to my eyelids. When I took in my image in the mirror however I noticed that little Youri had changed. He now sat as a delicate silver choker in the shape of a serpent biting its own tail. His wide little eyes shone as rich dark emeralds, despite the change I doubted that it would stop performing its designed task of keeping an eye on me.

 

I wondered why Loki of all people would desire to spy on me, there was little to my life that I did not share openly with my people. Unless he did not trust my intentions as of late, and with someone with his history I could not blame him for his suspicions. I did not mind either way, it gave me a sense of company and it would surely prove useful in teaching him the ways of my world. 

 

When I made my way down to the kitchens I was surprised to find the Avengers awake and alert, chatting away with my brothers and their mates as if they were old friends. 

\--”Good morning everyone, Francis, Tonio, Gil, Charles I trust you won't be getting our guests in any more trouble yes?”

 

The infamous trio's characteristic laughter was my only response as I started heating up the eggs and sausage Francis had left for me.

 

\--”Fusosososo, No hermana, simplemente nuestra maldad habitual. Toni y Loki parecen prometedores.”

 

\--”Antonio….”

 

Francis was quick to but in.

 

\--”Non non non sœur, I promise we will be perfect Angels.”

 

\--”Oh that makes me feel 100% better.”

 

My sarcastic quip flew right over their heads as I brought my plate and a solid colored, insulated cup full of a mystery fluid to the large breakfast nook table. At the sight of the color traveling through the opaque straw Clint turned a little green but didn't say a word 

 

\--”Where in the blazes are the Makara brothers, they know sunday morning is family breakfast day.”

 

As if my words had summoned them three abnormally tall humanoids sporting grey skin and twisted goats horns entered the kitchen. The click of hooves on the tile was the only sound they made as they gathered their breakfast and sat down at the remaining three seats. 

 

\--”Kurloz, is Meulin not joining us this morning?”

 

The middle creature pushed his wet hair back from his face to reveal his sewn shut lips and gold and indigo eyes as he worked a straw through the stitching before signing back.

 

\--{My glorious matesprit wasn't feeling up to eating this morning, she is experiencing something akin to human morning sickness.}

 

\--”well let her know that doctor's orders are to stay in bed and take it easy. Small dosages of citrus and ginger soda with crackers will help in the mornings, but be careful not to drink too much or the ginger and citrus could have a negative effect on the babies. A glass a day should be fine.”

 

He simply nodded at me and continued to drink away at his breakfast. 

 

\--”Oh I almost forgot, Gamzee, Kurloz, G, these are the Avengers, our new Students. Guys these are my elder brothers Gamzee, Kurloz, and GHB Makara. They looked after me when I was a hatchling way back when this world was young.”

 

Tony was reaching for my cup sneakily, withdrawing as Natasha spoke.

 

\--”So they are even older than you.”

 

\--”Boys would you care to tell the story or should I?” 

 

The eldest brother simply grunted and nodded for me to continue, his long corkscrew horns nearly took out a hanging light fixture.

 

\--”The trolls, like the makaras here, basically created the universe as you know it. Three timelines of 12 alternian troll children and two timelines of 4 lost earth children came together through circumstances that resulted in the extinction of their universes. Through a series of looping timelines, and way more bullshit than we have time for now, the heroes from all five universes managed to rise to godly status amongst the 12 universal powers and break free from the cycle of destruction and create the universe as we know it. I also lived for a short while on the third alteration of alternia but i went into a state of developmental stasis before the destruction of the planet and hatched here on earth when the timelines scattered the heroes through our alpha timeline. So technically all of the heroes are older than this universe but through the same timeline shenanigans they are simultaneously of more universal constant ages depending on when in the Earth Gamma timeline they happened to fall.”

 

Tony was the first to respond.

 

\--”So basically multiverse theory mixed with paradoxical timeline crossover theory.”

 

\--”EXACTLY! Throw a little butterfly effect on top and bang you have 5 universes each with one habitable planet creating one conclusive universe with at least nine. But i can't really discuss these things as competently as some of the others who actually lived it. Dr.Strider is the knight of time and the head of our department on the subject, he would probably be the best to discuss this further with.”

 

Loki surprisingly was the next to speak, he usually kept quiet amongst the heroes.

 

\--”You said that you came from Alternia, how did that work?”

 

The fiery look in his eyes, that thirst for knowledge, i wasn't the only person noticing Loki’s strange behavior. Thor was looking at his brother suspiciously. 

 

\--”I'm sorry to say that that isn't a story that i am often privy to sharing. Maybe some other time.”

 

He seemed to physically deflate as i moved to a different topic.

 

\--”anywho the sun is set, i know most of you have chores to take care of, finals to grade. The moon is rising and it's time to get to work.” 

 

The boys were quick to clean up the individual remainders of their meals before heading off to their specific tasks, leaving me with the avengers and a sleeping Gamzee.”

 

\--”Well are you seven just going to sit there all day, i know your orders were to follow orders but i thought you were a bit more deviant than that.”

 

Thor and Tony were the first to attempt to speak, stumbling around each other until Tony claimed, “The magic thing is your area rapunzel.”

 

It was strange to see the brutishly large man looking almost shy when it came to approaching me, as if i were a mother who had scolded him.

 

\--”I believe that i speak on behalf of the entire team when i say that all of this is rather overwhelming. We had no idea any of this existed anywhere in the nine realms and now we are expected to be thrown into it without warning or training. Though we have been assured that your people mean us no harm between being stoned and irradiated with magic just in the past 24 hours…”

 

\--”You’re afraid.”

 

It took a moment to compose myself as i was mentally berating myself for being so blind and uncaring. I had basically thrown them into all of this as fledgelings, children. They had been completely unprepared for any of this and my folly had already gone so far as to change some of them on a most fundamental level. They had been harmed and scared and practically poisoned in such a short amount of time and i had let it happen. I was living up to what everyone called me, i was their monster.

 

\--”I understand, we haven't exactly been civil toward you, we have put you in unnecessary danger and without any explanation. It's only natural that you would be afraid.”

 

A tense uncomfortable silence fell over all of us, how in the world was i going to fix this, it wasn't as if they could just leave. I needed to reassure them that they were safe, i needed to shield them from the dangers of this world…

 

Shield…

 

\--”I have an idea if you’re willing to try it.”

 

An asking glance made its way from hero to hero until they finally made their way to me, six pairs of weary eyes making contact with my own in silent confirmation.

 

\--”If you would follow me.”

 

…

 

I led them to my personal laboratory in my quarters on the top floor of the castle, luckily all of my biological specimens were stored away, i didn't need to traumatise them any more than i already had. Silently motioning for them to gather in front of a large oak cabinet set with several short drawers i pulled one of the centermost ones open to reveal an array of raw crystals in a smoky white color. Each one was attached to a strong silver chain. 

 

\--”These are soul stones, they can be used to amplify the natural abilities of a soul as well as working as a shielding device, protecting the wearer from unwanted magical influence. In short as long as you are wearing these magic can no longer touch you unless you welcome it.”

I handed each of them a necklace, watching with a mix of hurt and happiness as they hurried to fasten them around their necks. As soon as the stones rested upon the hollows of their throats however the tension in the room lowered by a few significant notches.

 

\--”Now these will protect you from magical attacks but if you go drinking things that you don't know about again, that magic will still affect you. Illusionary magic will also still affect you, loki would you care to demonstrate, illusions aren't my strong suit.”

 

Loki still hadn’t put on his necklace, tucking it into his pocket before spontaneously multiplying with a wicked smile. Soon six Loki's were milling around the lab. 

 

\--”Luckily the good thing about illusions are they aren't perfect,” i touched one of the Loki copies and it disappeared, “and illusions can be broken.”

 

Making my way around the room i dissolved each of the Loki copies one by one until only the real man remained.

 

\--”So if you are smart and cautious these should keep you rather safe as you attempt to try to live with all of our madness.”

 

I found myself unable to meet their gazes as a wave of guilt washed over me and my wings ruffled anxiously.

 

\--”Thank you ms.Elasia, this should help quite a bit, and provide some comfort with all of… this.”

 

\--”You're welcome Steve, you’re all welcome. I'm just sorry that it had to come to this, that we would so quickly spark such a fear amongst you all. You are all dismissed, you can stay in your quarters or you can explore the grounds if you so wish.”

Loki was the only one who remained.


	8. A Chaotic night/ finding your places amongst magic

\--”Loki what do you need?”

He clasped his hands behind his back, crystal hanging from his pocket uselessly.

\--”I was curious about your daily duties around the school. I merely wondered if you would mind my company.”

His face held no mischief, but i didn't trust the “god of mischief” to wear his heart on his sleeve, so i checked the heart in his chest. His green soul was pulsing with a curious yellow aura, there were no hints of any colors indicating malice or mischief so i decided to trust him for now.

\--”Fine, i'm heading down to the barn and the stables for the morning feed and muck, you're welcome to come if you want to help.”

His face twisted into a grimace for a moment before falling into his unfazed neutral expression, he didn't want to help but felt obligated due to his offer and royal values. Oh this was going to be fun.

…

The barn smelled of fresh hay and animals, i couldn't help but to close my eyes and deeply inhale the scent as i let the warm and happy emotions enwrap me. When i opened my eyes i couldn't help but laugh at the look on Loki’s face as the scent hit him, he clearly hadn't ever done any barn or stable work in his life.

\--”Do you have any experience with caring for horses?”

\--”I rode along the royal countryside quite often as a child.”

\--”But you never cared for your own horse.”

I led him to the tack room and got him fitted for a pair of jodhpurs and boots before we grabbed the mucking forks and a wheelbarrow.

\--”You’ll help me muck out Imbrium’s stall, then while i'm doing the solo grooming and exercising her you can do the same for one of the class horses. Christian would be a good one for you, his temperament works well with yours, and at your height you should have no problems riding him.”

I stopped in front of a heavy steel door, heavy black smoke was billowing from the gap at the bottom of the stall. 

\--”Imbri! Mama’s here and she brought a friend!”

When the lock came off the door it was suddenly and harshly kicked open revealing a rearing and pawing mare seemingly made entirely of smoke. Its ruby eyes burned like hellfire and its breaths reeked of sulfur as a demonic scream rang throughout the stable. Before one of its razor sharp hooves could strike however i moved between Loki, who had now fallen, and the Nightmare, my own eyes glowing with hot molten gold as my skin turned marble white. The sharp narrow hooves struck my chest with the force of a sledgehammer, the edges slicing into the hardened thick skin there. 

\--”IMBRIUM verso il basso!”

I grabbed the mare by its mane and yanked the beast back down to its feet, glaring into its eyes and whispering in latin until the smoke and sulfur faded away, revealing a beautiful missouri foxtrotter. 

\--”Naughty girl what would your brother think.”

The mares silver eyes fell in shame as it nickered, as if apologising for its actions. Loki was looking at me like i was crazy as i rubbed Imbri’s neck before helping him to his feet. 

\--”Are you alright? She likes to put the scare tactics on a little thick when she meets someone new. I should have warned you.”

He brushed himself off self indignantly, looking warily at the mare the whole time. Until he noticed the blood on my dress.

\--”I’m fine but you got yourself kicked in the chest! You should be on the ground gasping with broken ribs if not dead by now, we need to get you to the infirmary!”

\--”I'm fine, it's not like it's the first time i've been kicked by a horse. It's not even the worst injury i've suffered, not by a long shot. The bleeding has already stopped and I'm almost healed.”

\--”How?”

I simply shrugged, fiddling with the torn, bloodstained fabric of my dress.

\--”Advanced healing factor, with enough energy i can even heal broken bones in as little as a day's time. What's another scar?”

This caused him to stall, eyes scanning over the exposed skin of my hands and face, taking note of the mapping of silver scars there, i could feel him deflate as he realized that such scars were most likely not restricted to those areas.

\--”You sound like the warriors of asgard.”

I led Imbrium away from her stall before grabbing my pitchfork and returning loki’s to him.

\--”Well you yourself called me valkyrie……. what’s done is done. Let's get to work.”

Loki was practically useless at mucking stalls, he just couldn't keep his footing and kept slipping and falling into the soiled straw, it was irritating to have to keep helping him up, but it was funny to watch the royal prince of asgard fall on his ass in the horseshit. Soon though it got more irritating than funny so i sent him to fetch a fresh bale of straw as i finished mucking out the stall. 

…

I was correct in my assumption that Loki and Christian would get along, as soon as the massive walnut brown clydesdale was led out of his stall Loki’s eyes lit up. The young stallion also seemed excited, his gait bouncing as one of the stable hands, Tiffa, led him to the tack room.

\--”I think he likes you.”

Loki was smiling lightly as he watched after the horse.

\--”He is as beautiful as one of Thor’s fleet.”

I couldn't help but chuckle as we followed the horses, gathering my own tack as Tiffa helped Loki tack up Christian, her yellow eyes flickering between joy at Loki and my interactions, and exasperation as Christian fought his saddle blanket. The next time Tiff put the blanket on the horse's back a green light flickered across loki’s fingers and when Christian tried to throw the blanket again he found that he couldn't move it. Christian’s annoyed huff was nearly comical, like a spoilt child who wasn't getting his way.

In response Loki took the horse's head into his hands, smoothing his fingers over its jaw and between its wild brown eyes. When Christian’s attention was on Loki, Tiffa moved to secure the saddle on his back and then with another flash of green magic a bridle was slipped over his muzzle. 

\--”You handle horses quite well Sir.”

Tiff was looking at Loki in admiration… I was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Loki was bright red.

\--”YOU WENCH!”

He rose his hand to strike the girl again but was stopped when my hand clasped around his wrist, talons digging painfully into his smooth royal skin. My voice dropped to an icy pitch, venom dripping off my tongue in the form of scorn.

\--”If you dare to strike one of my students unwarranted again i will mark your skin ten times worse than anything you inflict. You may be a royal in your own home but here you are a guest under my care and I will not tolerate such behavior.”

I released his wrist and moved swiftly passed him to tend to the girl, soothing motherly hands brushing back her hair as it had fallen over her face.

\--”Ssssshhhhhh, it's alright my child. You did nothing wrong dear, wipe your eyes and stand strong.”

The young witch girl wiped her eyes before giving me a stern stone cold look, attempting to fall into a guise of bravery, she then stalked passed me before kicking loki between the thighs and turning to make her leave as he was on the ground.

\--”You know good and well you deserved that, now get on your feet.”

I pulled him up by the hand through his pain.

\--”No one is more important than my people, that i assume, works as your first lesson on the fact. When you think you can, get on the horse and ride out to meet me, i'll be along the cliff face fence row.”

Swinging up onto Imbrium I broke her into a trot as we left Loki and Christian in the barn to think about his actions.

…  
I almost didn't hear Christian’s hoof falls over the sound of the post tamper as Loki galloped him up to the far fence. I was surprised he even showed up but i wasn't going to waste a good strong back. 

-”Tie Christian up at the maintenance shed about 100 meters down. Grab a post tamper and get back down here to help me with this fence.”

When he returned i noticed that his jacket had disappeared, leaving his ropy yet strong arms to the open air.

-”Should we really be doing this in the winter? Is the soil not still frozen, there is still a bit of snow on the ground.”

While he was talking i readied another steel post, raising my tamper and pounding it over the post with a thunderous clang. When his attention was drawn toward the post it rested several inches into the frozen pasture.

-”Are you saying that you aren't strong enough to handle it?”

-”No madam I am fully capable it's just that…”

-”This fence row has to be fixed before we can let the herd into this pasture or they could get spooked and end up running right over the hill and off query cliff. That beef is a large part of our livelihood here on campus, It can't be jeopardized simply because the work is going to be hard. You aren't in Asgard anymore your highness, even royalty have to do their part, be it in house labor, farm labor, or teaching. You chose to follow me so you are going to help, either that or you can go find a way to help elsewhere.”

He didn't say anything to me, instead choosing to shoot me an icy glare before grabbing his tools and getting to work. I know i was a bitch about it but Loki doesn't seem like the type to take to being coddled. He's too high spirited for that. if i had made light of the situation he would have easily manipulated it and I'm not going to let myself be manipulated by the child trickster god. 

After a while however we fell into a silent yet comfortable rhythm, the ringing of our tampers striking the posts creating almost a dancing beat on the chilled december air. I couldn't help myself but to look over at him while he was focused on his work. His smooth ropy muscles gave the illusion of weakness in his body but the ringing of steel striking steel told otherwise. I couldn't help but compare his form to that of a male of my species and quickly found myself having to quell a physical reaction to the thought. The idea of him sporting the broad pointed wings of a gyrfalcon sticking in my mind for later. Soon however i heard the heavy footfalls of the next fence shift making their way over the pasture. 

-”Privyet Elasia!”

A changing form crested the slope of the pasture before coalescing into a rather large man with platinum hair and acidic violet eyes. Though his broad, towering stature seemed intimidating his youthful face and bouncy demeanor put off a childish vibe.

-”Privyet Ivan! Have you come to take over?”

-”Da, Mr. Highblood should be here soon to assist.”

I handed him my tools and motioned for loki to leave his behind as well and follow me back to where our horses were tied.

-”I am sorry for how i behaved this morning, it was rather uncivilized of me but i had to make it clear that i would not tolerate the mistreatment of my people.”

He didn't make eye contact, instead he watched the treeline to the northwest.  
-”It was actually my fault, the girl meant no ill will. The subject is just a tender one.”

Feeling like i had to lighten the mood i playfully whapped him with my wing,   
-”You do know that no one actually believes the sleipnir story right? The spell technology for inter species breeding hadn't been invented for another 100 years, the myth just stuck as a silly children's story.”

This got me his attention, his green eyes wide and hopeful.  
-”Is this true? Thor always gave me such a ribbing over that damn story.”

Pain flickered across his features,  
\--”He would never believe me when i claimed that Sleipnir had been found in the woods east of the palace. Mother let me keep him because i felt a kinship for the beast. he was different from the strong horses of thor’s fleet, like i was different than the other asgardian children.”

\--”He does seem to be a good fit for you, based purely on mythology. I do understand that the mythologies that made their way to Midgard are exaggerations of part of the story. What i don't understand is why you seem to trust me with all of this?”

He got quiet for a moment, choosing his words wisely before speaking.

\--”for the same reason why i gifted you with the serpent you wear around your throat. You proved yourself trustworthy and showed yourself as someone who looks at the deeper story behind a person’s actions.”

He swung up onto christian and before he could ride away i heard,  
\--”And i've taken a fancy to your character.”

… 

The ride back to the stables was silent as i mulled over this new information, though i could tell that the silence was setting loki on edge. When we made our way back and the horses were cleaned and fed he was very clearly going to leave.

\--”I'm heading to the infirmary after lunch for my usual rounds if you wish to join me?”

His gentle smile was enough.

…

Work in the infirmary seemed to fit Loki's disposition much better than farm work. The patients loved seeing a new face and Loki enjoyed their kindness and thanks at his skilled work. He worked quickly and with deft hands in the physical aspect as well as the magical aspect of the craft. 

\--”Ms. Elasia, We’ve got a bad one!”

Leaving Loki with a simple check up on a broken leg i rushed toward the source of the sound. 

I heard the sounds of choking and smelled the blood before i even rounded the corner to see a young male fawn lying on a gurney clutching at their guts and coughing up blood. 

\--”GET ME RECOVERY KITS 12, 37, AND 3. STAT!”

As the boy doubled over i saw the edge of a familiar mark, a tattoo in the shape of a snake wrapped around a broken cross upon his lower back, Syltec.

\--” CODE EVE, CODE EVE!”

A syringe of metallic silver liquid seemingly appeared in my hand and i stabbed it into the faun’s heart, emptying all 100 cc of the fluid into the spasming organ. A respirator mask was strapped to his face as a mixture of oxygen and herbal vapors was pumped into his lungs. Soon his breathing regulated and the blood and spasming stilled, we had managed to save him in time.

-”All clear, place the patient in the high-risk monitoring ward.”

\--”What was that?”  
Loki appeared behind me while i was cleaning the faun’s tainted blood from my skin.

\--”He was a victim of syltec, a human laboratory that kidnaps and experiments upon our kind to create modified humanoids. I had thought that we had killed them off years ago but the severed head became like a hydra and sprouted hundreds to replace it.”

\--”Hydra, you use that term for a purpose didn't you?”

Once i was clean i led him out of the infirmary as we wandered the grounds.

\--”Yes the german Hydra is one of the heads of Syltec, as well as the soviet Widow, and the american Shield. Though Shield has realized their folly and moved from their past cruelties.”

\--”What would have happened if that young man hadn't gotten here in time?”

\--”his cardiovascular system would have liquified itself. He was basically drowning in his own heart and lungs while his brain was starved of oxygen. We have had many cases where we have saved the body too late to prevent severe damage to the brain.”

As we were walking i snapped a branch off of a nearby tree and methodically tore it apart, thumbing off the buds and peeling off the bark before snapping it into several pieces and using my talons to split the pieces lengthwise.

\--”You speak of this as if it is a daily occurrence.”

I had to choose my words carefully here to circumvent his highly perceptive nature.

\--”At my age you learn to see violence and death as a normality. The closeted war between the Human and the Elasian races has seen millions of casualties.”

\--”And you live every death as if it were your own because you feel as though it were your own fault. You’ve become numb to the pain.”

The tone of understanding in his voice both made me feel better as well as squeezing my heart. For only being barely over 1000 he spoke with the words of a much older soul. 

\--”You weren’t in your right mind during new york, the mindstone…”

The look on his face was daring me to claim that the new york carnage wasn't his fault.

\--”You didn't cause the death of millions by your own hand, you weren’t forced into a war where losing meant genocide and extinction.” (You didn't live through the labs when so many did not)

We simply walked in silence for a while, taking each other's company as comfort as we each stewed in our own thoughts and memories.

…

After a while our wanderings led us toward the athletics arenas and their warm torchlight. several figures were preparing to play a game of Shifter Ball, a game much like 8 man football with additions to regulate the use of Elasian powers. The leading team “The Coven” consisting of Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, GHB, Alfred, Matthew, Ludwig, and Charles were lining up to face off against a hodgepodge team consisting of Thor, Tony, Steve, Natasha, a naga named Arthur, a reaper named Dave, Feliciano the cocatrice, and his brother Lovino who is made completely of brass . 

Loki and I made ourselves comfortable on the sidelines, sitting with Clint, Bruce, and several others. I quickly noticed a shift in the power structure. Clint seemed extremely uncomfortable, shifting position so that Loki remained in his field of vision, gently pulling bruce along with him though bruce seemed less affected by the trickster’s presence. The Elasian spectators however seemed to gravitate toward Loki, looking upon him with admiration and even jealousy. On the outside Loki seemed to enjoy the attention, directing an air of smugness toward the Avengers actively avoiding him. On the inside however he was mentally fidgeting under the weight of so many eyes and the blatant mistrust from the other males from his group.

Surprisingly enough simply running my fingertips over the silver snake resting upon my throat seemed to calm his aura and he relaxed enough to watch the game. 

…   
The game quickly evolved from an organized and fair competition to a knock down drag out feild battle. To make up for their lacking in elasian level strategy and the higher flight ability of the Avian opposition the Avengers team adapted their strategy to bend the rules, using unique almost guerilla tactics to gain the upper hand. The main aspect had to do with the fact that a glance from a cockatrice has a reduced effect when reflected, stunning the victim for a few moments instead of stoning them. Feliciano and Lovino quickly became a sophisticated attack group, allowing the other players to take the ball from the opposing team quite effectively. 

In the end the game tied simply due to a loss of time as the night came to a close and the supper bells rang from the great hall. The game quickly dissolved at that point, all rivalry forgotten as laughter and joking replaced the cheers and groans of competition. The spectators quickly joined the raucous crowd, leaving me to hover back, watching the fun from a comfortable distance. I did my heart well to see the Avengers group beginning to make some headway toward enjoying life with people more like themselves. However i did notice one other straggler, looking on toward the merriment with a mixture of happiness and loneliness.

\--”Not much for large crowds?”

When he noticed me Loki’s expression immediately turned to one without weakness, but there was no hiding his true thoughts from me. 

\--”Not a fan of becoming a public spectacle for the wrong reasons, a future king takes all precautions to preserve his image in the eyes of their subjects.”

I couldn't help but smirk at his twisted truths, I could read him like a book.

\--”A future king must also be trusted and loved by his people in order to have an effective and long rule. He must also be able to trust those closest to him and not lie to those who can read their very souls.”

His expression shifted to one of surprise and then to mirth and something unidentifiable, his aura tipped with the faintest hint of light pink.

\--”Enchantress, If you must know I am avoiding my peers. You saw their reactions toward me in the arena, I would much rather avoid strife. Especially in the audience of so many others.”

I understood the feeling of being an outsider, of not being accepted by certain people due to some aspect of personal image true or not.

\--”That is understandable, but your brother thor would surely stand for your case wouldn’t he? He seems to radiate such a strong familial bond toward you, such a deep turquoise radiates from his aura.”

\--”Thor is not my brother, we have no connection through lineage.”

He was looking somewhat forlornly at the smooth skin on the back of his hand, tinged slightly blue by the cold winter night air. 

\--”The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.”

\--”I'm afraid that I'm not knowledgeable of this midgardian idiom.”

\--”the family that we choose is often more strongly bonded than the family we are born to. Thor may not be your brother by the linkings of parentage but has he not stood by your side nearly every day of your life, has he not cared for you when others did not?”

He was silent, but a weak tinge of turquoise began to ring his usual deep green aura.

When we reached the large stone building that was the great hall Loki left me behind, walking decisively toward the table where Thor was sitting and plopping down in the empty seat beside him. The labradorish man seemed surprised at his younger brother’s returned gaul and devil may care attitude, but that surprise melted into joy as he slapped Loki roughly on the back and forcefully pulled him into the rather raucous conversation. Loki seemed to waver toward reluctance, not feeling like he fit in such surroundings, but he soon he fell into a familiar comfort. He seemed used to such loud and rambunctious conditions contrary to his usual quiet and introspective attitude, even adding his unique viewpoint into the conversation with mixed results. In the end Thor’s presence created a shield, protecting Loki from the brunt of the scorn directed toward him by the other Avengers, as Loki fell into a calmer conversation with a set of twin ice and fire golem students sitting nearby. 

My brothers noticed my attention to the young nordic prince and i was quickly berated by an onslaught of snickering, and whispers behind my back. They were silenced rather quickly however by a stern gaze, thank god for the mom look. 

While Gilbert and Antonio simply moved on with a chuckle, resuming conversations with those around them, Francis refused to let such conversations simply pass. There was no hiding such things from the country of love.

\--”You are wearing a new necklace, I never knew you to be such a fan of snakes.” 

\--”It was a gift from a friend, i felt an obligation to wear it.”

He leaned in closer to inspect the delicate little snake resting around my throat, at the touch of his hand Youri turned back into his mortal form and bit down hard on the blonde’s finger. 

\--”Petit diable! Fuck, get it off!”

I grabbed for the little trickster and he immediately let go of francis’s finger in favor of winding himself defensively around my wrist. I couldn't help but hear a faint chuckle coming from the students below.

\--”I’m guessing Youri doesn't care for being touched. Here let me see.”

I took francis’s bloody finger from his mouth and closed my hand around it, in a few seconds of soft golden light all that remained was a silver scar in the shape of snake fangs. 

\--”Merci”

As i turned to leave, hopefully cutting off any conversation on a certain green eyed frost giant, i heard francis’s voice from behind me.

\--”We will be continuing this conversation at a later date sœur.”


	9. Yule is taken by Rage

December 21 the first night of Yule 

The next evening Loki never showed up for breakfast. When i clocked in at the infirmary however i found several of my daily tasks finished and noticed a new nurse scooting his merry way around the ward in dark green scrubs. Between patients i even noticed him teasing and joking with Gilbert, sneaking up on him to touch his neck with a cold blue jotun finger or making extra equipment from illusionary magic in order to watch the confused look on the prussian’s face. Seeing him getting along so well with my more troublesome brother made my chest do something funny, it felt like an arrhythmia mixed with a warm heavy feeling.

\--”You two sure look like you’re enjoying yourselves.”

Gilbert swatted away an illusion of a bug circling his dusty white hair, amaranthine eyes dark with false irritation as they twinkled with mischief. 

\--”Ja Loki is a rather good nurse, but not as awesome as the mighty Prussia!”

\--”For sure luv, the constant hum of the infirmary keeps my mind busy.”

Both prussia and I raised a brow at Loki’s use of such a pet name, gilbert taking it as his cue to busy himself elsewhere. 

\--”It must also help that so many of the people here have taken such a liking to you.” 

The doubtful hope in his aura streaked pastel yellow and periwinkle and the disbelief in his eyes made a squeezing sensation around my heart.

\--”I doubt that any of them would mind if you attended the yuletide opening ritual tonight. It starts at midnight if you're free, there will be quite a party. if you're interested, that is.”

I turned away from him to collect a few ex-rays from one of my patients, holding it to the light to check the healing of the 5-7 ribs on the right side. Despite this slight attempt to hide i felt the light touch of his hand on my shoulder asking me to turn back toward him.

\--”I don't see how i would be uninterested in attending, would you be accompanying me?”

His enthusiasm seemed to dim in his eyes as he read my face.

\--”I'm sorry Loki but i have to assist in the ceremony, If you still wish to go i can have one of the housekeeping brownies deliver you the appropriate attire and show you to the grove, but i will be unable to join you for a dance until after.”

Once he understood he didn't seem as upset by my absence, instead he seemed slightly excited, his aura confirming my suspicion by flooding with a feint ochre green.

\--”Well, then i will be excited to see your performance.”

Loki’s POV

At approximately 11:30 a young woman with dark orange eyes and wavy golden brown hair came to the infirmary holding a dark green bag. She had sparse orange fuzz on her pale skin and the structure of her face was reminiscent of a hamster.

\--”Your robes mister, Miss.Elasia asked for me to deliver them and take you to Lilly Grove for the Yule ceremony.”

Reaching into the bag I procured a long black cloak made of a fabric so dark that my eyes could barely comprehend it. Scattered amongst the blackness were shining silver specs, not unlike the multitude of stars spread across the velvet sky. The clasp at my throat shaped like three moons snapped into place and hung perfectly on my frame.

\--”One moment sir, can you kneel down so that I can reach?”

Concerned that I had fastened it wrong I knelt in front of her, only just meeting her short stature eye to eye. Instead of adjusting the lay of the cloak however she quickly ran her tiny clawed fingers through my hair, rustling it until it no longer lay slick behind my ears but fell around my face in messy curls.

\--”There, now you're ready. Come on or we'll be late and won't be able to enter the circle!”

The small girl grasped my hand quite firmly, pulling on her own cloak with a single crescent clip as she half dragged me toward the southwestern corner of the campus grounds and into the bare winter forest. We soon caught up with a group of several different creatures moving through the barren wood from every direction toward a dim light in the distance. Beings of humanoid form mixed with every combination of animal on the planet and many i could not identify moved silently upon the frozen ground, breath invisible against the chill. Ghostly lights floated overhead before coalescing into the forms of beautiful men and women, bodies seemingly made of the forest itself. All silently moving toward what i could now see was a large roaring bonfire. 

Within the clearing the grass was green and soft despite the winter and white lilies ringed the center bonfire, impervious to the flame. The fire itself shifted colors from deep blue to pure silver each color accented by an impossibly black flame. The creatures silently pouring into the area formed three concentric rings around the flame, halfway between the lilies and the edge of the wood. The hamster girl led me to sit within the inner circle where several open spots lay in wait for whoever was supposed to be sitting there before leaving me to take her place amongst the second ring. A few moments later three beings completely shrouded in their cloaks took to filling the places to my right and not long after three more filled the space to my left, two of the cloaked figure’s identities given away by the long, orange, goatlike horns protruding from slits in their hoods. 

Was the inner ring for family? Or maybe for the high ranking officials of the school. It would make sense as the guest of the headmistress that i would earn a seat on the inner ring if that were the case.

A loud drumbeat echoed through the stillness of the air, stirring a flock of ravens that had been hiding above us. Following the drumbeat the sound of a violin floated over the heads of the people gathered from some unseen location as the sounds of a tambourine, guitar, and a reed flute joined in the song. From the edge of the wood a group of five figures emerged in time with the strange song, dancing a ring outside of the larger circle before leaping over the crowd to repeat the circle on the inner ring. I couldn't make out much passed the swirling colors of the five women’s multi layered skirts, they were all barefoot and in their hands was a large candle, each in a different color. 

When the dancers stilled four of the girls stood at each of the cardinal directions, wearing simple crescent moon necklaces matching the colors of the candles they held in their hands. In the center of the circle, impossibly close to the fire stood Elasia. Her dress was black, accented with blue and silver jewels amongst her many interwoven skirts so that as each piece of each layer moved it formed new constellations amongst the gossamer cloth. Upon her breast lay an amulet depicting a silver triple moon, the centermost orb nearly completely filled by a rich amethyst, and at her bare feet amongst the pure white of the lilies sat a similarly colored crystal oil lamp. Her pale limbs and chest were decorated in silver and blue paint, swirling runes masking the multitude of silver scars that seemed to multiply across her skin every time i lay eyes upon them. Her eyes were molten gold ringed with delicate black scrypt in the shape of a raven’s face and her lips were red and wet as if covered in never drying blood. 

With the lift of her arms and wings the music stopped and the fire seemed to go dark, the only light coming from the violet flame dancing atop her oil lamp as she lifted it and made her way toward the eastern post of the circle. Her feet moved across the grass without a sound, her gait leading with the toe like the steps of a crane stalking its prey. 

Standing at the yellow candle was a woman made almost entirely out of smoke, the mass of swirling mist coalescing into a nearly corporeal form. Her bright yellow eyes met Elasia's gold with the utmost respect as the purple flame from the oil lamp met the wick of the yellow candle.

\--”From birth to death you are with us, sustaining our bodies and carrying our souls into the heavens once we are gone. You are the refreshing cool on a summer day, or you are the swirling might of a whirlwind when the skies turn green with your fury. We ask you lend us your power during this most holy of seasons, from the eastern winds we summon thee, AIR!”

The final word flew from the mouths of all in attendance at once to be carried skyward on a strong gust of yellow magic, dropping to surround and cover the smoke fey in beautiful light.

The next woman stood in the south, her body was a rich red, her skin smooth and shiny like polished leather as orange patterns swirled across her exposed arms and face. Wings like charred paper rested upon her back and her eyes shone like glowing coals beneath a styled undercut of flame. She held the red candle to be lit.

\--”A spark of life in the dead of winter, a warmth against the harsh cold, a light on the longest night to pierce the darkness. A raging flame taking and consuming all. may your strength and fury burn in our hearts as you give us mercy at the lick of your tongues. We ask you lend us your power during this most holy of seasons, from the southern Saharas we summon thee FIRE!”

sparks of flame danced along the Fire Fey’s skin, Charring her red dresses and causing it to writhe and flow like magma upon her skin.

To the west stood the next maiden. Skin and flesh clear like water underneath spatterings of silver and blue scales. Silver fins lay delicately across her scalp in place of locks of hair and large deep blue eyes were the only recognizable aspects of her face. Gills slashed across her neck like ragged tears of opaque red flesh and. Her hands and feet bore similar blue and silver webbing between impossibly long and slender digits.

\--”From womb or egg you are first to hold us within your flowing embrace, from your depths came life in the struggles of birth. Your depths provide sanctuary far beyond the reaches of harm as your drops and vapors nurture those stranded above. Yet in flood and tsunami you show your strength, in the wearing of rock your patience. We ask you lend us your power during this most holy of seasons, from the western waves we call thee, WATER!”

Swirling waves and delicate sea foam washed over the form of the mermaid as the blue candle was lit.

Finally in the north she approached the final woman. She stood tall and strong like the trunk of a tree, her skin like dark rich soil and as smooth as time worn stones. Her hair fell over her face like the branches of a Willow, seemingly blossoming with small cream colored flowers. Dark green eyes like the deepest wilderness stared back into gold not with camaraderie but with defiance as the towering form of the dryad looked down upon her.

\--”Mother earth, from your dust we were created and to it we all one day must return. You house and feed our masses with the gifts of your body as we all are your children. Yet you shake and tremble with the power of worlds to put us in our rightful place. From your mountains to your deepest valleys you hold us in life and you shall hold us evermore in death. We ask you lend us your power during this most holy of seasons, from the northern knolls we call thee, EARTH!”

As the final green candle was lit the dryad's dress stiffened into sharp rocky peaks, shifting and crashing amongst themselves like the deep crusts of the earth.

Once the candles were lit Elasia returned to the center of the circle, the flames of each of the four elements overtaken by the violet light of her oil lamp. The flickering light caused the markings on her skin to appear to writhe and swirl like smoke or the twisting bodies of snakes.

\--”The soul, the core of every being that crawls, swims, walks, or flies within the realms of this planet. The very force that makes us who we are and connects us to the multitudes of the universe, to the stars. As the moon wanes to darkness and the stars shine ever brighter above on these the longest of nights, may we remember the vastness of the void as it's simultaneous minuteness lives within each of us. For we are one and the same, small in body and vast in soul. We ask you lend us your power during this most holy of seasons, from the endless void we call thee, SPIRIT!”

As the violet flame was already lit Elasia whirled about on her toes, flinging the oil lamp into the impossibly black flames. As it burst and violet light flooded the clearing Elasia was overcome by dark fire, yet she was not burned. Instead she seemed to fade, skin and hair and feathers warping through existence as if she herself were the shadow of the void, golden eyes burning through the darkness like the eyes of a nightmare. 

…

The light and shadows disappeared however as suddenly as they had came, followed by the thundering of voices and music as the circles dissolved into a flurry of activity.

I myself sat in stunned silence. unable to comprehend what exactly I had witnessed, eyes locked onto the form that was Elasia as it stood dangerously close to the shifting flame. It's molten eyes were shut as her familiar face was raised to the sky in silent prayer. The stones on her dress no longer simply resembled stars, they seemed to burn with the brilliance of the heavens as her pale skin now devoid of artificial markings burned with a similar brilliance. As if she were the moon herself in the vastness of the heavens.

Before I could stand however her face lowered, first to the colors of the fire and then out over the creatures in attendance as she turned. Her eyes fell upon mine and once again returned to their usual green hue, yet no smile graced her features.

I found myself compelled to stand, emotionless as I approached her. When I crossed the ring of light that was the cast circle however, I seemed to feel again. my mind bursting into a mangled mess of thought and emotion as my skin burned hot and cold to the shifting currents of magic soaking the air. 

Elasia's POV

I was whole, for those few seconds I was what I was always meant to be, my mother's daughter. 

Nothing in this mortal life holds forever though and I quickly faded back into myself to look out over the chaos of the world. Every creature in the clearing appearing as a soul bobbing through the void of the night, enwrapped in the indescript spectral figure of their bodies. Nothing reached me in that moment, the thought and emotion of nearly one-thousand souls swirling and mixing within the barrier of the circle as my own mind lay blissfully blank for once.

I noticed one soul, right on the edge of the circle that hadn't moved. An emerald heart dancing with swirling gold patterns. There was no spectral form around it as it rose and approached the protective barrier of the circle. 

As the soul breached the silver of the barrier a single set of extra thoughts entered my mind as its mortal form solidified into existence. Long black robes hid the identity of the soul from my eyes as well as my mind but I knew exactly who stood before me by the large emerald encased by the silver triple moon at his throat.

\--”Loki”

When he lowered his hood I couldn't help but smile a bit at the smirk on his face.

\--”I thought that you had promised to meet up with me after your little ceremony, beautifully done by the way.”

\--”can't a girl get a few moments, coalescing the thoughts of thousands within a barrier isn't easy.

Music couldn't pass the barrier so Loki led me in a silent waltz within the dome of swirling lights, his hand resting upon my waist as the other led me over the enchanted clover of the clearing. 

\--”What is all of this for anyway?”

I had started to hum a slow gentle waltz by this point and the lights had began to move with the music.

\--”The Yule ceremony is the turning of the calendar year as well as the celebration of the tipping of power from the sun and the world of man to that of the moon and her children. The ceremony is usually a gathering of energy through the week of the longest nights of the year so that it may be sent to Lunis in order to keep her strong in the coming year. This year however is special as it is a new moon Yule, Lunis will descend from her perch amongst the stars to visit one of the ceremony grounds and spread love and wisdom to her people as well as blessing the years newborns.”

\--”Was that what happened to you when the lantern was cast into the flame?”

\--”yes and no, that was, that was something special, something that only happens on Yule, and only for me. A birthday present of sorts.”

\--”a winter birthday, what date?”

\--”Well it's kind-of just winter in general, all I know is I hatched in a cave during a blizzard in what is now northern Ireland.”

\--”I’m terribly sorry if this is uncouth of me for asking, but did you not have a mother to raise you?”

Our dancing had stopped Loki still holding me in waltzing stance.

\--”Yes and no, my mother is…”

A commotion began outside of the circle between two rather drunken party goers. The sounds of screaming and shattering glass overtaken by the cheers from equally drunken onlookers. After giving Loki a sorrowful glance I spread my wings and took to the air, slipping through the magical barrier to land within the circle of creatures. 

Highblood was standing there crouched as if hunting his opponent, his deep violet eyes were bloodshot and his long yellowed fangs were bared in an animalistic sneer as he faced off against Ludwig. Ludwig however seemed unharmed, his bright blue eyes burning with rage as he stood over an injured fairy female. Her leafy green dress was torn and ragged claw marks raked down her right thigh.

\--”WHAT IN UNI IS GOING ON HERE!”

All eyes were on me in that moment as Ludwig rose, ever the loyal soldier, to report.

Loki’s POV

Elasia landed within the circle screaming in a tongue unknown to Odin's all speak. 

She stood between a man made of stone standing protectively over an injured oak fey woman, and the great horned behemoth she called highblood.

As more words were exchanged between the stone man and Elasia I couldn't help but notice her hair and wings flaring up defensively. Like the fur on the back of a cat or the plume of a tropical bird. The great beast let forth a frustrated roar a few seconds later, a giant spiked club stained with many different colors landing upon the ground where Elasia and the other had stood. Spinning on the balls of her feet she crouched defensively over the other two whom she had knocked out of the way. Her wings and plume raised as her face twisted in fury beneath golden eyes. The beast merely stared her down, his own golden eyes turned red with rage as hooved feet pawed the ground. His club raised over his horns in anticipation of attack.

Fighting the beast seemed effortless, Elasia darting and zipping around the raging beast five times her size. But without a weapon against his clubs she still stood in the shadow of great danger, she had to make a move to disarm him. First shifting the beasts momentum forward with a swing of his club, she rolled between his trunk like legs to spring up toward his elbow on the backswing, intent on breaking or dislocating the limb. What she hadn't accounted for however were the beasts twisted horns jerking backwards as it attempted to track the movements of the smaller.

The sound of the twisted tip punching its way through her ribcage settled in my stomach like a poisoned stone, my vision going hazy as her face opened in a silent gasp of pain.

Green and Blue, i need it to stop…

\--”NO!”

Green and blue magic burst from me in rivulets, Green breaking through the barrier to spark toward Elasia like lightning, ripping the two apart. The touch of Blue burning the grey flesh of the beast like ice as he was frozen and shattered under my power.

And then all turned to white, shattered through with color.


End file.
